


Let Us Make You Happy

by redtessa



Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Depression, Dominance, Drinking, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Japanese Rope Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Anthony, Top Craig, Total Power Exchange, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Anthony finally admits his feelings about Craig to Teri. She asks a simple question that could change their lives. "You think your hearts big enough for both of us?"Anthony had never been the jealous type till Teri and the incident at PAX. He’d never been that angry that territorial. it wasn't his style and he found himself judging men when they were around her wondering what they were thinking. He had never felt that way when Craig was around her. He knows she is his and no one would ever change that. The problem now was how does he admit to her that he would be willing to share under the right circumstances. He had told her no one could touch her without his permission and he meant it but now he was tempted; tempted to let someone else touch her. The thought of Craig and Teri in his bed, under his control gave him a deep thrill.Sometimes sadly love just isn't enough.
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Craig Thompson, Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Original Female Character(s), Anthony | BigjigglyPanda/Craig Thompson/Original Female Character(s), Craig Thompson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758163
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just not ready to let Teri and Anthony;s story go quite yet.  
> This ones has been a harder story for me to work out. Updates may be staggered out,
> 
> Tags will be updated as i work may way through.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Craig and Anthony had learned a lot about each other during tour. Anthony had been sitting in the back of the bus playing with a length of rope trying different knots and different rope techniques. Craig had wondered in and sat across from him watching. He noticed Anthony struggling trying to loop the knot a certain way and finally he spoke up. “The one on the bottom goes up and then left” Anthony’s eyes lifted and met Craig’s in surprise “Here let me show you” He moved over beside him, taking the rope. He grabs Anthony’s wrists; tying and flipping the ropes around into a knot. “See and then you can just pull here” Tugging one of the ends “And the entire thing comes apart. Its a lot easier to learn this one actually tying it around someone...er…something.” Craig blushed. Anthony nodded and smiled “hmmm, now I see it.” That had led to little hints, jokes and comments and then a long conversation. This mutual interest had added a new element to an already strong friendship. They both saw each other in a different light. Craig noticed more often how when things got tense Anthony’s shoulders would snap back and his eyes would change as he took control of a situation; if someone was having a rough time he always knew the right way to react, a big hug, a shoulder to cry on, a quick poke, or even just taking that person aside and talking to them till they had calmed down. This tour was Craigs baby, Anthony had always enjoyed watching him take control and work through any problems with out ever really getting mad. But he started to notice the softer side of Craig that second guessed his plans, that would often double check with someone before making the final decision. Craig had a dominant, ambitious and incredibly loving personality, the dominant loud side had obviously been created to hide his equally softer side. Anthony enjoyed being around both sides of Craig. He counted himself lucky to be one of the people that Craig said I love you to and he always told him the same.

It was late, but still early in California. Anthony was on the phone with Craig, just chatting and being silly. Anthony was on the couch with Teri laying stretched out with her head on his thigh; he would occasionally run his fingers through her hair. She was on her tablet working on ideas; occasionally holding up her tablet to show things to Anthony. Anthony’s voice and laughter making her smile, she’s not listening in to their conversation, just the sounds. She loved watching him talk to Craig, his face lit up and his laughter rang out crisp and clear. They made each other happier. She knew Anthony loved her but the way he connected with Craig and the way they talked and acted around each other; you’d think they were in a relationship sometimes. That thought causes her to stop what she was doing; she lay there and watched Anthony talk. Craig was so sweet and Teri loved when they could all spend time together, she just felt very comfortable and willing to be her real self with Craig. Anthony said something and she could hear Craig’s squeal and then laughing over the phone. She really thinks they needed to spend some time together soon. At the end of the call, as they did every night Craig and Anthony said love you; tonight she heard as Craig yelled, “love you too Teri” She glanced wide eyed at Anthony and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, she yelled back “Love you too Craig.” Anthony hung up the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table, dropping his head back against the couch, his fingers ran through her hair. Teri’s eyes slipped closed as his fingers brush through her hair, down the side of her face and neck. He rests his hand on her chest, thumb brushing over her collar bone. His touch has always calmed her; his fingers on her throat and collar bone like this makes her feel a little floaty. She hums and turns her head, pressing her face to his arm, lips brushing against his skin. “hmmm…love you” She smiles up at Anthony; he looks so relaxed. She’s not sure how to have this conversation. Maybe she is seeing more then is actually there. How do you tell your boyfriend, the man you live with, the man you call sir, the man you love more then anything, how do you tell him that you're pretty sure that maybe just maybe he's in love with his best friend? For that matter how do you tell that same man but you're pretty sure his best friend is in love with him? Add on top of that explaining that you’re ok with that as long as you don’t get left behind. 

Craig is sitting on his big couch, in front of his big tv, in his big house, alone. He’s staring at his phone trying to decide if he should have said that; maybe its time to stop telling Anthony he loves him. Anthony has Teri now and he has to come to terms with that. She seems so perfect for him and he deserves to be happy, so much. They have become his two most favourite people in the world. He really does love both of them and they deserve to know that. They were both very attractive; and the way they worked with each other was a beautiful thing to see. If you didn’t know their dynamic you would just think they were just an average loving couple. With maybe a penchant for rough sex and definitely biting. On more then one occasion poor Teri had had to deal with a lot of teasing for the bites on her neck from Anthony. Craig may never admit this but he wishes he could see more into their relationship, maybe he even wishes he could be a part of that relationship. On his few visit’s out there he had been able to pick up and notice things about how both sides of their relationship worked. There had been a few incidents that Craig had been privilege to see or hear. He remembers the first time Teri slipped and called Anthony Sir in front of him. Her voice had been so quiet, it had been really late and she had come quietly to the office door. Not wanting to interrupt if they were recording. He learned later the rule was she couldn’t come in during recording times without permission. She had stood so quietly in the doorway Craig didn’t even know she was there till he saw Anthony look over, and his eyes soften. As Craig had turned to see what Anthony was looking at Teri had quietly just said “Sir?” And the look of love on both their faces was beautiful. Teri had run in and wrapped herself around Anthony, she had looked so small and lost. It was obvious she had had a bad dream. He closes his eyes and drops his head against the back of the couch. Anthony is so good at making him feel grounded and he’s never found anyone else that does that. He’s the first person he has ever actually let take control of a situation that he was struggling with. They had learned so much about each other during tour. Finding out your best friend and you have even more in common then originally thought was amazing, even more amazing when you realized something you had been hiding all this time was something you could have been talking about. Finding out Anthony was a Dom and interested in Shibari had been the most amazing thing ever. He finally had someone to talk about this stuff with, of course Craig hadn’t admitted he was a switch or that he actually preferred being a submissive. Craig gives up he’s thinking way to hard; he grabs a class of whisky and heads to his office; music always helps when he gets like this. 

Craig and Anthony were working on the new tour show, bouncing ideas off of each other. They had been doing video chats and sending stuff back and forth for weeks. It just wasn’t the same and the last few calls had been quieter; the jokes just not flowing the same. Craig lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling; stupid leaking ceiling why couldn't anything ever go right anymore. Tour was fantastic but then lucky him got to come home to fights with the girlfriend until they finally realized it's just wasn't going to work so she was gone and he was alone again. he had moved to Los Angeles back where he started in hopes to restart life only to find himself alone on the couch. Los Angeles the place where dreams can be made, the centre of the YouTube world, a major player in the music world, this is where he belonged but did it have to be alone? On the other side of the country Anthony was pacing the house. Anthony had been struggling before he ever met Terri with how he felt about Craig. After the tour their friendship had changed, it was in small ways and he had tried to not let it be too obvious, but he couldn’t help but to look at Craig differently, to treat him differently to want to be closer to him. When he met Terri, everything had moved so fast but it felt like the world had finally handed him happiness. He loved Terri with all that he had and all that he was but there was a small part of him late at night that still thought about Craig and he felt so damn guilty about that. Craig wasn’t doing well and he knew that; he knew his best friend needed someone to convince him life is good and its ok to be happy, but how does he do that? He looks up and Teri is standing on the stairs. She smiles when their eyes meet but Anthony has to look away afraid of what she will see in his eyes.

Teri isn’t a stupid girl; she had a pretty tough life before digging herself out, and finding Anthony. She’s watched the way Anthony and Craig gravitate to each other in a room full of people. The way Anthony’s eyes light up when Craig calls. She walks straight up and wraps her arms around Anthony, at first his hands just hang at his sides. When his arms wrap around her, he holds her so tight she things he is afraid she’s going to disappear. She snuggles against his chest; he kisses the top of her head and then leans his head on her. She rubs his back then looks up at him. “Let’s sit, ok?” Anthony doesn’t speak just releases his hold enough that she can turn to walk to the couch, his hands still on her hips. She turns grabs his hands and shoves him down onto the couch sitting herself beside him. So close she is practically in his lap; placing her legs over his knees, this is a favourite position for them to sit and talk. Teri knew Anthony loved her no one had ever treated her the way he did no one had ever tried to understand her the way he did. Anthony was the most important thing in her world and she would do anything; anything to make him happy. She decided it was time to have that talk, she just needed to figure out how to start it. Taking Anthony’s hand in hers, she fiddles with her necklace a gift from him, with the other hand. He clears his throat about to speak, she looks up meeting his eyes and she can see the turmoil running through his eyes. She smiles “Calm down Anthony” Her tone and the way she says his name gets his attention. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. She squeezes his hand, and decided to go for it. “So how long have you been in love with your best friend?” Anthony pulls his hands away from her and stutters “Wha… what? N… No. No. What?” Teri can’t help but laugh, Anthony has never in the entire time she has known him looked so unsure, so confused. “Its ok. I um I don’t mind?” He grabs her hands in his; his voice just above a whisper. “I love you” She smiles and lifts his hands kissing them. “I love you too. You think your hearts big enough for both of us?” The look of surprise on his face makes her laugh and that starts him laughing. They sit and talk late into the night about expectations and love, Anthony coming to terms with his feelings for Craig. Not knowing how Craig feels they decide they will just keep being the way they are, but maybe reach out more often, maybe touch more and see how he reacts. Teri brushes her lips over Anthony’s and smiles “One step at a time, till we feel the conversation needs to happen. Ok?” He nods picks her up and takes her to bed. He carries her up the stairs and the whole way the two of them are laughing. Anthony had never been the jealous type till Teri and the incident at PAX. He’d never been that angry that territorial. it wasn't his style and he found himself judging men when they were around her wondering what they were thinking. He had never felt that way when Craig was around her. He knows she is his and no one would ever change that. The problem now was how does he admit to her that he would be willing to share under the right circumstances. He had told her no one could touch her without his permission and he meant it but now he was tempted; tempted to let someone else touch her. The thought of Craig and Teri in his bed, under his control gave him a deep thrill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My game is over I lost surprise, surprise. Now I think I want to take you to bed and do nasty things to you. You okay with that? He picks her up and swings her over his shoulder upside down, like a caveman. He spanks her butt hard and she yelps. “Someone also needs to be punished for stealing my phone.”

Craig’s house is full of people there's a bunch of YouTubers and musicians around. The music is loud the drinks are flowing people are smoking all sorts of things and Craig is just watching and wondering; is this my life now? Making his way to a quieter room he calls Anthony because that's what he does; only tonight Teri answers which is unusual. She explains that Anthony's in the middle of a game and she had taken his phone away because he had too many distractions and maybe she's hoping he would come look for it soon and she giggled. Her giggle was infectious and for the first time all day he laughed; it wasn't his fake oh you're so funny because you're just who you are laugh it was a genuine laugh. He told her he was in the middle of a party not having fun and she asked him if it was the classic feeling alone in a room full of people thing. Craig is surprised because no one else had ever understood that; well except for Anthony. Teri starts talking about random things, the current project she was working on, some of her merch ideas, she spoke about the next tour coming up and she mentions missing Anthony but knowing at least he'd have Craig. “You know I love you both Craig” she said quietly, “I worry about you both equally. Is that weird?” Her words cause a warm tingle in Craig that he decides he’ll have to work out later. He laughs and said he loved her and Anthony and if that was weird then they can all be weird together. Teri tucks that into her memory bank to go over later. Craig hears a crash in his kitchen deciding he ditched the party long enough. Telling Terri to give Anthony back his phone and tell him that he called and that they’ll talk soon they both said I love you and hung up. Anthony walked in the room just as she pulled the phone from her ear, she looks at him guiltily. He can’t decide if it was because she had just said I love you to someone or if it was because she'd stolen his phone. “Craig called.” She says with a sad looking smile. “He’s having a rough go. I stole your phone. I didn’t expect to end up talking to him. But I am glad one of us was able too” Anthony smiles bends down and gives her a kiss. “Its ok he needs to know he has people that care.” She nods holding her arms out to him “Maybe we should invite him for a visit?” “Good idea baby. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He reaches down and lifts her up to stand before him. He can’t help but to notice she is wearing one of his old shirts and a tiny thong “It's late we should both be sleeping. My game is over I lost surprise, surprise. Now I think I want to take you to bed and do nasty things to you. You okay with that? He picks her up and swings her over his shoulder upside down, like a caveman. He spanks her butt hard and she yelps. “Someone also needs to be punished for stealing my phone.” 

Anthony flips Teri off his shoulder and drops her on the foot of the bed, she scrambles up the bed towards the pillows. Anthony grabs her ankle and pulls her back down hard. His voice is deep and rough “Where do you think your going?” Teri squeaks “To bed?” He gives her the look and let’s go of her ankle; she knows that was the wrong answer. She slides off the foot of the bed to her knees at his feet. “Sorry Sir” Anthony reaches out and places a gentle hand on her cheek, slowly running his thumb along her bottom lip. “What shall I do with you? You stole my phone in hopes to distract me from work; for attention. That’s a very bratty move.” Teri wiggles a little in her position; she knows he is not expecting an answer. Opening her mouth slightly under his touch, slipping the tip of her tongue out to touch his thumb. He slips his thumb between her lips, letting her suck and nibble a bit, till she starts to rock and moan low. “That’s enough. Maybe I’ll use that mouth of yours later.” He pulls his thumb from between her teeth and she whines at the loss. “I think stealing my phone will get you 10 spanks girl.” He sits back a bit and taps his lap. “Up you get.” Teri crawls up beside him on the bed, laying herself over his lap. Crossing her arms under her head; her body fits perfectly over his knees. Anthony runs his hand gently over her thighs as she gets comfortable. He slips her shirt up past her hips and rearranges her body to the position he wants her in. He squeezes each cheek, rubbing his large hands over her pale globes. He tugs up on her thong pulling it tight against her body. Teri’s heart was racing, she could barely stop herself from moaning every time he touched her. She knew if he slipped his hand lower, he would know exactly how turned on, she was. “Now you know the rules. You count and behave. Yes?” She hums and tries not to wiggle under his touch. “Yes Sir” She knows her safe word. Anthony’s hands slide off across her cheeks and down her thighs. He lays an arm over her back and waist to hold her in place. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 

With that as the only warning Anthony’s hand lands hard and heavy. Teri’s breath stutters in her lungs, her entire body jerking into his body. There is a quiet pause before she speaks “1 Thank you Sir” As soon as the words leave her, his hand falls again. Her body jerks and she shift her body against his again. “2... Thank you… Sir” Anthony grabs her roughly pulling her back into position; landing two spanks in fast succession. Teri bites back a whine, her skin already aflame “3 and 4 Sir” His hands landing on alternating sides. Anthony take a second to just run his hand over her soft skin, its already a bright pink and warm under his touch. Teri cringes a bit as his hand lifts off her skin. He continues this way one slap after the other with a pause between for her to count. On the 8th Teri is whining and breathing heavy, her fingers clutching into the bed sheets under her head. Her voice is small and quiet. Anthony pauses to let her breathe; running his fingers along her sore skin. “Almost done baby. You’ve been so good” He runs his thumb down between her cheeks and down towards her sweet spot. Teri moans and whines, pressing her hips up and rubbing against him, her legs spreading a bit to give him more access. “Such a good girl. Let’s finish this.” He pulls her back into position, pulling her against his body. His hand falls heavy catching the bottom of her cheek and upper thigh and Teri keens and whines “9 S… s… Sir” The next spank lands in the same spot on the other side, the sound of the crack as his hand connects with her skin and the sharp pain that courses through her; makes her jump up on her knees. He grabs her to keep her from falling off the bed. One arm still draped over her waist; hand tight on her hip. His other hand is once again running over her hot skin, soothing. His thumb slips down over her slick panties, slipping along the edge and into her wetness, just slowly sliding up and down. She whines and rocks her hips back for his touch. Anthony clears his throat, and can see as Teri’s body relaxes against him. “10 Sir… Thank you Sir” Anthony smiles, as Teri’s body relaxes, she moans and whines when his hand rubs over her tender skin. The hand on her waist moves to tangle in her hair. “What do you have to say for yourself?” “Sorry I took your phone Sir. It was a bratty thing to do” 

Anthony rubs Teri’s back, and gently runs his hands over her sore back side. She hums and moans and lifts her hips. Anthony slips his fingers between her thighs, trailing his finger tips over her soaked panties, he presses down and rubs finding that little bundle of nerves he was seeking. Teri lefts herself up on her knees her legs shaking slightly, pushing back against his touch. He pulls his hand away and she whines. He taps her hip, and pushes her to stand on wobbly legs. Slipping his fingers into her waistband he slips her thongs down her legs; they land in a pile at her feet. He pulls his shirt over his head and then stands, pulling her towards him he presses a kiss to her forehead. He feels her hands come to rest on his hips, tugging down on his joggers making them fall to his feet. She slips her hand around his cock giving it a gentle squeeze and then stroking it. His hips thrust into her touch. Anthony’s hands slide down her sides and over her hips, slipping behind and squeezing her sore mounds hard; lifting her up onto her toes. She whines and has to grab him with both hands to keep from falling over. He turns them around and pushes her back onto the bed, pushing her against the pillows. She whines as her tender skin brushes over the bedding. He runs his hands up her inner thighs teasingly slowly opening her thighs as he crawls between them. Teri whimpers and grinds her hips, for attention. He leans in and runs the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth. His fingers slide along her inner thigh and into her slick folds. Teri moans and shifts against him, bring her hands up and over his shoulders. He whispers against her lips. “So wet for me baby” His fingers slip deeper, gently stroking in and out. Teri gasps as he crooks his fingers, thrusting them deep and slow. He fully intends on watching her cum around his fingers before letting her have his cock. He watches as her eyes close, and she bites her bottom lip, rocking up to meet his thrust. She whines and whimpers his name. Anthony chuckles. “Go on baby, ride my fingers. I know how desperate you are for it. You get so wet when I spank you. You’re such a good girl baby.” Teri’s nods unable to speak. Her fingers twitch against his skin; she resists the urge to reach down and play with her clit. “Yes. please.” Anthony won’t allow her to get herself off. Not in a moment like this. She whines and rocks against his fingers. Anthony smirks watching her, writhe and moan. He loves when she gets like this, needy to get off knowing her orgasm is at his mercy. He resists the urge to reach down and grab his throbbing cock, instead he grabs her hair and pulls her head back, arching her body against his. He wants to make her cum before he takes what he wants from her. His cock throbs envious of his fingers as they continue to thrust deep in and out of her heat. 

Tessa’s hands fell from his shoulders to tighten in the sheets. She whined knowing Anthony wasn’t going to let her cum unless she begged, she gasped as he hooked his fingers and pressed deep inside her. “Please…please” Anthony smiled and slipped his thumb up and over her clit. His fingers twisted and thrust and his thumb flicked over her nub. Her thighs twitching, so slick and wet her juices are running down her body. “Please? Please what? What do you want baby?” His thumb strokes over her clit gently, rolling it back and forth. Anthony doesn’t stop stroking her inner walls, twisting his fingers inside her with each shallow thrust. Her muscles pulled tight like a wire, fists bunched up in the sheets, back arched up off the bed. Teri begs, her voice breathy and high pitched as she whines. “Please, please Sir. Let me cum, please.” Anthony has a dirty thought deep in his mind that forces its way out. He smiles wanting to see her reaction. He slows his finger thrusts just gently rubbing in and out across that sweet spot, rolling his thumb over her clit. “Tell me why baby? You were bad. You took my phone and then talked to Craig without me.” Teri whines and he smirks, her entire body is trembling under him and he knows she is right on the edge. She can hardly think, so filled with lust and need “P… please let me cum. Please Sir. I’ll do anything. Please. Please.” He begins to speed up the thrust, pressing down harder on her clit. Teri’s’ rocking, he hips faster, chasing her release. “Anything? Anything I want?” he leans down pulling her head up by her hair to brush his lips against hers. “Anything I want; huh? What if I want to mark you? Brand you, cut you? What if I want to share you?” He presses Another kiss to her lips, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, then biting down. “Share you with Craig. Would you like that?” She whines “Anything. I’ll do... anything. I would do anything for you Anthony.” They crash together in a deep kiss, tongues swirling around each other, teeth biting and growling. She would do anything for him within reason. She trusted him, knowing he would push her but never past what they had agreed. Anthony speeds up his thrusts, pressing a third finger deep. He begins rubber her clit harder, curling his fingers to stroke that fire deep with in. “Cum for me Teri. Come on, cum for me baby girl” That sends Teri over the edge. He can feel her body clamping down around him and she grinds down on his finger’s he feels a gush as she lets go. Crying out his name like a prayer, over and over, he keeps going till her body starts to pull away from over stimulation. He slips his fingers from her body, sliding between her legs. He took his cock in his hand rubbing the head up and down her opening as she gently pushed back flexing herself against him. Teri gasps as he slides deep into her slick centre, so soaked from her orgasm that she takes him with no resistance. Anthony moans, he’s been hard since they started, he isn’t going to last long. He thrusts deep and Teri’s head falls back against the pillows. She groans as he thrust deep and hard, he places a hand around her throat and squeezes. Teri moans, arching up against him as he drives his thrusts hard and fast, the bed rocking under them. He can barely hear her words as she moans “I love you. I love you. Please oh god. I love you Anthony.” His moans match hers as she flexes around his shaft, she’s so close to another orgasm. She whines and wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into her as she cums around his cock. Anthony growls, leaning down and biting her shoulder as he lets go deep in her. “Jesus baby. I love you so so much.” He drops kisses over his mark, and then all over her neck and face. Rolling over beside her he pulls her into his arms. They whisper words of love and talk for awhile about everything that had just happened. Teri blushing when she admits what he said about Craig turned her on, Anthony blushes too, because of course it did the same to him. They fall asleep in each other’s arms to dreams of a certain bleached blonde friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Craig even gets a chance to wonder how long he has been saying his name, he gives in and barrels into Anthony and wraps his arms round him. He realizes that whenever things have got to be too much and the stress got to him Anthony always knew how to calm him down. With a simple look or gentle touch his nerves and anxiety would calm and he could move on with his day. He’s trying very hard not to cry right now, normally this is when Craig would crack some dumb joke to clear the air but he doesn’t have that in him tonight. Anthony wraps him up in a tight hug, gently rubbing his back. He had never seen Craig look so defeated and small. He whispers in Craig's ear “Its ok buddy. I got you.”

Craig was the only one of their friends that knew about the darker/kinkier side of their relationship. Anthony had told Teri that Craig knew he was a Dom and so it had come naturally on the few occasions he had come to visit; words would slip and parts of their home lifestyle would come out. Craig is the only one of their friends who has seen the portrait Anthony took of Teri, tied up with ribbon that hangs over their bed. A week after the conversation Between Craig and Teri, that had transitioned into a long, long conversation between Teri and Anthony. Anthony decided they need to get Craig out of LA and hopefully cheer him up. They invite Craig to visit, a couple days, a weekend even a week whatever he wants. They can do some videos together, work on their stand-up show and just hang out. Craig tells him he will send his itinerary when he has everything figured out. He hangs up the phone and looks at Teri. They had talked about both of their feelings for Craig both emotional and physical, the physical conversations more then once leading them into bed. it was kind of weird to want to see your best friend and your girlfriend naked wasn't it? Not to mention wanting to see them naked in the same bed? For the first time Anthony was nervous about Craig's visit, he wanted everything to be perfect. He needed to stop worrying. Craig may not be interested in anything; Teri and Anthony had agreed to flirt and talk and see what happens but not to push any agenda. As he cleared his schedule, he recorded a few extra videos and did a lot of thinking. Teri's pale skin, candy floss hair and curvy body would look exquisite with Craig's and those thoughts scared Anthony a little. He had never pictured himself with a man till Craig but he had always forced those feelings deep down. Still sometimes late at night while Teri slept, he couldn't help but wonder.

It was late when Craig's plane finally landed. It had been a late-night flight to begin with, but after delays and a storm along the flight path it was almost 4 am, when he stepped into the airport. He couldn’t even sleep on the plane between the crying babies, the turbulence and the crazy conspiracy raging smelly guy in the next seat. He was done, if one more thing went wrong at this point, he may lock himself in a bathroom for a good cry. It was like everything was against him lately. He had told Anthony he would just get an Uber when he landed because of the late hour. As he stepped off the jet-way, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and realizes its dead. Biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin he takes a slow deep breath, in through his nose. Slowly exhaling he tries to calm down. Great just great, ok, get your luggage find a place to charge his phone or order a ride, plan this out you are in control Craig. You can do this. Like a zombie he follows along with the rest of the passengers to the luggage carousel. He has his head down just trying to get through this he knows once he gets to Anthony’s everything will be ok. “Craig?” Ok, need to find my bags. “Craig? Buddy.” Craig looks up realizing that he recognizes that voice. Anthony is standing there with a worried look on his face. Before Craig even gets a chance to wonder how long he has been saying his name, he gives in and barrels into Anthony and wraps his arms round him. He realizes that whenever things have got to be too much and the stress got to him Anthony always knew how to calm him down. With a simple look or gentle touch his nerves and anxiety would calm and he could move on with his day. He’s trying very hard not to cry right now, normally this is when Craig would crack some dumb joke to clear the air but he doesn’t have that in him tonight. Anthony wraps him up in a tight hug, gently rubbing his back. He had never seen Craig look so defeated and small. He whispers in Craig's ear “Its ok buddy. I got you.” Anthony hears Craig sniff and decides for now they can just stand here like this. He can tell Craig is on the very edge of a total collapse. He runs his fingers through his hair and down his back, making soothing sounds. “Shh. Its ok Craig. Let’s get your stuff and get you home. Ok.” Craig nods and slowly pulls away, wiping at his face with shaky hands. “Sorry man. Rough flight. Just tired” Craig clears his throat and suck in a breath, he’s embarrassed by his behaviour. Anthony wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him back against him. “No worries. Let’s go; get you home and into bed. Better day in the morning.”

Anthony and Craig had come in just before dawn. Craig had gone straight to his room. Anthony had turned out the lights; grabbed some water and headed up to bed. Stopping briefly to knock quietly on Craig's door. He could hear Craig pacing and grumbling; he quietly knocked. When the door opened, Craig looked exhausted, his eyes red rimmed and his cheeks tear streaked. Anthony handed him a bottle of water. He really wants to wrap his arms around Craig and hold him. He puts his hand on Craig shoulder and gives it a squeeze; Craig's staring at the floor. His voice drops low and deep, dominant. “Drink this. You’ve had a rough night. Get some sleep.” He watches as he opens the water and takes a sip. He decides his first thought on seeing Craig was the right choice. He steps forward and clears his throat; Craig looks up from the floor as he moves into his space. “Gonna hug you unless you say no?” He wraps his arms around Craig and pulls him against his chest. Craig stiffens at first and then relaxes into his arms. As Anthony trails his finger’s through his hair and rubs his back; Craig slowly wraps his arms around Anthony. Finally, he lets his tears fall. Anthony holds him till he can feel Craig start to sway on his feet, he leads him to the bed. “Sleep we will talk in the morning” Craig nods, practically asleep before his head hits the pillows. Anthony grabs a blanket and drapes it over him, tucking him in, without even a thought he presses a quick kiss to his forehead as he leaves. Craig feels the gentle touch of lips on his forehead and it calms him as he drifts off to sleep. When Anthony walks into the bedroom Teri asks if everything is ok. Anthony crawls into bed and pulls her into his arms. He tells her he is sorry its so late, but Craig needed him. She smiles because of course she understands. In a low voice he tells her what had gone on at the airport and here at the house. When he mentions kissing Craig's forehead, he laughs. “What the hell was I thinking?” Teri pokes him and sighs. “You were taking care of him the way you take care of me, silly.” They lay there quietly; Teri thinks he has fallen asleep when she hears a soft “Oh” She has a small pleased smile on her face as she drifts off.

Eyes barely open, wearing only an over size sleep shirt and a pair of panties Teri wanders to the kitchen in search of caffeine. Its almost noon but the boys had gotten in so late she figured she had some time to herself; she didn’t expect to find Craig standing there staring at the coffee pot. He mumbled a “Morning” before making his way over to the fridge for cream. “Coffee?” She smiled, he looked so adorable, bed head had his hair all over the place, his shirt was rumpled and his joggers hung low on his hips. She hopped up on a stool at the end of the island, humming a “Yes please” As she watched he pulled out two mugs and made them each a coffee, not even asking how to make hers he just did it. She realized he knew where everything was and he at some point had cared enough to learn how she liked her coffee. She wondered if he had any idea how much that meant to her? He places her cup in front of her and pulling the stool beside her out. “Mind if I sit” Teri hums a yes, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. They sit quietly sipping their coffees. Teri slips one foot on to the top rung of her stool, letting her knee end up resting slightly against Craig's thigh. She glances over and he is staring into his mug like the answers to the universe will be found at the bottom. Teri reaches out sliding her hand across the counter and gently touching his upper arm. “Craig? You ok?” He hums and looks over to where her hand is touching his arm. Teri smiles and runs her fingers gently over his skin. “Did you sleep? Anthony told me your flight was a mess and you’d had a rough time?” Craig slowly looks over at her and she notices his eyes are still a little red rimmed. She can practically hear his brain cranking up and she watches him swallow and take a quick sip from his coffee. His voice is quiet and a little rough “Ya I um slept. Should sleep more probably but well…” He shrugs and looks down at where her fingers still softly stroke his arm. She continues drawing small circles on his arm as she drinks her coffee. The room grows quiet Craig is hyper away of everywhere her skin touches his; not in a sexual way though. He feels very comfortable and content sharing his space with her.

She smiles and taps his arm as she gets up. “Alright I was going to curl up on the couch and go over some email and maybe do a little sketching; come on.” He looks at her confused but makes his way to follow. She brushes at the back of her shirt; letting it ride up just a bit. She glances back and notices that he has noticed, little subtle flirting never hurt. She sets her coffee on the table and smiling she grabs her tablet and blanket; she curls up against the arm of the sofa and pats the spot beside her. “Come here and lay down.” He looks at her confused. She holds the blanket out “Just come here Craig.” He sits a little bit away from her. “Here, use me as a pillow and we can talk till you fall asleep.” Holding the blanket out; tucking a corner over her lap. Craig looks confused but so tired he just gives in. Laying down on the couch on his side with his head resting on her thigh. She drapes the rest of the blanket over him. “See not so bad” She slowly starts stroking Craig's hair, playing with the strands. She turns on a quiet playlist and props her tablet up so she can work one handed. Craigs hums under her touch. “You sure this is ok?” She smiles and tucks a stray hair behind his ear. “Its fine. I promise” She talks about some of the business emails she’s gotten, asks his opinion on a few things. “This is really nice Teri” His voice is quiet and small not the usual boisterous and funny Craig. “It is...hmmm... You feeling any better?” “Ya. I should go back to my room. Anthony may not like to find us like this?” She can tell he doesn’t really want to go because he isn’t moving and his voice is so quiet, she can barely hear him. “Anthony wont mind. I promise. He would only wish he was here with us.” Craig snuggles into her leg. “Huh?” She hushes him and goes back to running her fingers through his hair. She can feel as he shifts to get comfortable and slowly starts to drift off to sleep. “Hush, go to sleep. Everything is fine” Once his eyes are closed and his breathing has slowed and he has drifted off to sleep Teri adds on. “We love you”

Anthony finds them still on the couch about an hour later. Teri has finished her coffee and at some point, Craig has curled up and flung an arm around her waist. He had mumbled a few times but once he had curled more against her and she had played with his hair he had relaxed. The blanket over her lap has shifted, leaving part of his face pressed against her bare thigh. Her hand randomly reaching down to stroke his cheek or run fingers through his hair. He walks into the room and smiles at Teri, points and raises an eyebrow. Teri shrugs and smiles. Heading to the kitchen Anthony shouts “Who wants food? I’m thinking breakfast who cares what time it is. I would kill for some bacon and eggs right now. Good morning Craig!” Craig sits up, looking around and makes a face. Teri laughs. “He sure knows how to say good morning” Craig laughs and stretches, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck I need a shower” Teri hops up off the couch and heads to help Anthony. “Go shower. By the times you’re done the food will be too” Teri wanders in to the kitchen as Craig heads up the stairs. She wraps her arms around Anthony from behind and snuggles against his back as he loads the frying pan with bacon. He smiles and shakes his head “We all good?” She rubs her cheek against his back then pulls away “Yup just giving you some love” Dropping a kiss to the top of her head; he moves to wash his hands. “Love you baby” They move around the kitchen like a well-oiled machine. Setting the table, making bacon and eggs, and buttering toast. Teri pulls out some fruit; peeling and cutting to add to the table. As Anthony passes by, he sneaks a slice out of the bowl ducking away as she attempts to smack his hand. They are laughing and joking around and being silly, when Craig walks down the stairs. He stops for a moment to watch them; Anthony smacks her ass on his way passed with a plate of toast. He looks up; sees Craig and winks laughing. They sit, they eat, and they laugh. Craig can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard, he’s practically in tears more then once, Anthony is bent over laughing so hard he can’t breathe and at one-point Teri runs off saying she’s got to pee from laughing so hard. It’s a great way for all of them to work off some steam and just enjoy some time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well there you go. I’m drunk and you won a game. Happy now?” Anthony leans in towards him. “Almost” He grabs the front of Craig's shirt and pulls him in pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Craig lets out a muffled surprised sound; his hands coming up to grab Anthony’s arms.

Anthony and Craig head to his office to work on tour stuff and come up with some video ideas to do while he is in town. Teri spends some time in her studio, painting and sketching. She leaves her door open slightly enjoying the sounds of Craig and Anthony’s laughter. As always, she keeps an ear out in case Anthony wants her. She is working on a painting from a photo Anthony had taken of her. She was trying very hard to keep it a secret from Anthony until it was finished, planning on it being a gift. Unlike the photo Anthony had taken with her wrapped in ribbon, this one was darker. She was kneeling on all fours, cheek pressed to the floor, ass up, arms behind her back, wrists crossed and wrapped in chain a length of chain running up her back, and around her neck. The angle he had chosen showed off her curves, the shadows and light making the chain glow. Her hair was in a tight braid starting at the very top of her head and her eyes were behind a simple black satin scarf blindfolded. If you were looking hard enough you may have seen the shadow of a hand-print on her skin he had left before he had put her in position. This series of photos had been taken before a pretty intense scene. Just looking at the photos made her tingle. Teri had photo blown up pretty big on her monitor as she worked on the painting. She was cleaning her brushes, and sitting looking at the photo, the painting having already been covered and turned from view. She knew she was good; she could hear Anthony’s voice still coming from his office down the hall. She was startled to hear a quiet knock and someone clearing their throat. Turning quickly, she saw Craig standing in the door way. She quickly reached to click away from the photo but stopped. Craig’s eyes were huge and staring at the pic on her monitor, Anthony had bought it as a gift, she hadn’t even known a 27inch touch screen was something that existed. She could pretend it was the monitor that had him so impressed but she knew better. Craig’s eyes finally slipped from the monitor over to her. His eyes dropped to her toes and raked up her body. She doesn’t know if he had ever opening looked at her like that. His look actually made her blush. She looked up, chewing her bottom lip, she glances back at the pic. 

Craig steps into the room. She can still hear Anthony in the other office. Craig hasn’t said anything. She isn’t afraid of him, but for just a second, she realizes how much bigger than her he is. He is taller than Anthony and still built like a rugby player. He could easily pick her up and just toss her around the room. As he steps closer, she steps back and he stops a sad look flashes in his eyes. It was an auto response; she didn’t even think about what she was doing. She smiles and takes a step towards him; this is Craig after all. His eyes flicker from her; back to the photo again and she starts to laugh. “Yes, Craig that is me.” He nods and smiles. “Gorgeous” Laughing she turns back to the photo. “It is; Anthony takes such amazing pictures. He sometimes gets these ideas in his head and drags me all over the place to get exactly the perfect shot. Some of his sunsets have almost made me cry” Craig steps up close to Teri. “Not just the picture I was talking about.” She blushes. “Thanks. Were you looking for something other than seeing me naked and chained?” Her voice drops low when she realizes what she just had and was about to say. “I mean I wouldn’t mind.” Her head drops and she stares at the floor. Craig watches as a blush blooms across Teri’s cheeks. OK, that’s put some images in his head for sure. He stops himself from reaching out to touch her by running his hand through his hair. “Um, Ya. I uh… Anthony wondered if you wanted to order food, go out or if you had something planned? He’s chatting with Tyler right now about podcast stuff.” Teri looks up at Craig, she twists one of her curls around her finger and then attempts to tuck it behind her ear. “No plans. Lets just order in tonight? Ya?” Craigs very tempted to slip that curl behind her ear himself. He takes one last look at the photo, then back at Teri as he steps past her to leave, he quietly whispers. “I wouldn’t mind either” 

Craig sticks his head in Anthony’s office on his way passed. Saying hello to Tyler, and letting Anthony know Teri was ok with ordering in. He heads to his room; his hands are shaking and he just needs to be alone for a minute. The door clicks closed and he drops onto the bed, face down. What the hell is going on. First Anthony was at the airport and kept hugging him and he is pretty sure Anthony kissed his head last night when he tucked him in. This morning he was pretty out of it but it sure felt like Teri was flirting with him or something. Just now in the other room, if that comment from her was a subtle hint his comment back sure as fuck wasn’t subtle. What the hell is going on? Is Teri trying to ruin the friendship between him and Anthony? He needs to talk to Anthony. But maybe he is seeing this the wrong way. And what about last night. God Anthony’s arms around him had felt so good. The way he seemed to know exactly how to take care of him. How much he really had needed to be held; it was like he could read his mind. He rolled over knowing if he spent to long in here it was going to look weird. He would talk to Anthony as soon as he got the chance. He was going to be here a week; he couldn’t let this all just build up. What ever this was, he hoped it was something. He got up, fixed his clothes and headed to the door. He could hear voices in the hallway as he started to open his door. Teri and Anthony were having a whispered serious sounding conversation. He heard Anthony quietly say “I don’t know what to do?’ Teri was holding Anthony’s head to her shoulder and rubbing his back. When she saw Craig, she smiled and spoke up “Hi Craig” Anthony obviously stiffened against her then quickly turned with a smile on his face. “Hey let’s order food. I am starving and the wait is going to suck”

They ordered from the nearest place and lucked out the wait wasn’t so bad. They ate and talked about their plans. Craig says they should do a “Would You Rather” drinking game video, Anthony thinks it’s a fantastic idea. Lose a round and take a shot. Drinking always did great with the fans and this time they would be side by side so the conversations were sure to get more than slightly out of hand. The editing would be a nightmare, but they could deal with that later. Teri was sure of one thing. These two drinking together with the weird tension in the air was going to get interesting. Clearing the table, she made a face at Anthony and he follows her to the kitchen. She leans against the counter and stares at her feet. Her voice is quiet “Is a drinking game a good idea?” She knows what its like to need liquid courage. “I don’t want you to do something you won’t forgive yourself for?” Anthony steps up, tipping her chin up so he can look her in the eyes. “I’ve been absolutely wasted with Craig and nothings ever happened.” “But that was before?” He smiles and kisses her forehead. “We said we would see what happens right? Besides it was his idea.” He leans in and kisses her cheek and down to her neck, nibbling on her ear. “It will be fine.” He bites down gently tugging on her ear lope, she groans low and presses against him. “We are going to be at it late. Who knows what kind of mood I will be in later?” Biting down on her neck just to hear her whine. He smiles and pulls away first giving her another quick kiss, he heads off. Teri spent a little while tidying up and then watched some Netflix while the boys grabbed some whisky and redid the set up for the videos they were going to record tonight. They did a couple meme videos for Craig’s channel; laughing and joking like always. Both very good at hiding the current tensions they were feeling.

Anthony had gone in search of Teri when they had taken a break. She was laying in bed reading when he found her but quickly set aside her book. He lay down behind her and curled up against her. She snuggled back. “Thought you would be recording?” “We are and will be again. Needed a break before we break into the booze; baby.” He kissed the back of her shoulder. She rolls over and snuggles against his chest, voice quiet. “I love you. Hate sleeping alone even if I know you are just down the hall” She leans up and brushes a gentle kiss on his lips. “Go record and have fun with Craig. We can all hang out and do something fun tomorrow night.” She gives him a squeeze and then rolls back over. “Don’t forget you guys need to actually talk too” Anthony rolls off the bed, stopping to kiss her forehead before he leaves the room. “Love you” He takes a deep breath as he heads down the hall to his office. He can hear Craig moving chairs and mumbling away to himself. He seems to startle Craig when he walks in the door, but Craig's quick to laugh it off and crack a joke. They do a couple goofy clips of them in Anthony’s seat, a couple other funny clips to drop as possible openers for the videos. The laughter and jokes flow as well as ever, both cracking jokes at their own and the others expense. They pull up the web site and set out the shot glasses and the bottle. “Let do this. This is going to be a banger” Craig poured out two shots. Anthony laughed as they counted to 3, winked at the camera and downed the shot.

Anthony flips a coin and Craig goes first; the question has them both laughing. Would you rather Burp confetti or fart glitter? Craig thinks for a second even pulling the thinking face for the camera. “Farting glitter because at least its contained, and then there’s always a party in your pants.” Anthony’s laughing and shaking his head. “Dude but burping confetti sounds fun?” Craig clicks his choice and his smile slips. “Damn it. 44% to 56% I gotta take a shot already” Slamming pack his shot he makes a face. “Bah. Your turn Jiggles” Anthony chuckles. His question comes up and he can’t help but laugh. Would you rather be covered in feathers or be covered in fur? “This one easy. Fur cause I kind of already am?” He rubs his beard and then pulls his shirt collar out, looking down at his chest. Anthony clicks; Craig yells “Damn it!” Anthony winks at the camera. “29% for feathers and 72% for fur. No shot for me” They go through the next few and Craig is losing, he has had to take a shot every single time all while Anthony just sits there and laughs. “Dude I am getting thirsty, may just lose the next one on purpose.” Anthony’s next question has him laughing his head off. “Easy man!” Would you rather only wear revealing Hot pink clothing or always wear socks and sandals. “I look amazing in pink man. Socks with sandals is just a big fat no” He clicks and gives the camera a look of disapproval as he takes his shot. “Fuck really? 46% for pink clothes? You people picked socks and sandals with 54%. You all are weird man.” Craig's just giggling and shaking his head. They seem to have ended up sitting even closer, their thighs occasionally rubbing against each other. Craig's feeling very warm between the whisky and the closeness to Anthony. Anthony is definitely sober compared to him, his cheeks are all rosy pink and his eyes sparkle when he laughs. The next question comes up and Anthony is shaking his head. “Oh man here we go.” Craig blinks realizing he has been staring at him not at the monitor or camera, shit hopefully its not to obvious to the fans. He reads the question and blushes. Anthony pokes him. “Go ahead say it.” Craig smiles big; changing his voice to a fancy British type regal voice. “Well I mean my answer is obvious. I do have a sports stadium named after me already after all.” Anthony sighs and shakes his head, making a face at the camera. “Craig. Would you rather have a college/university named after you or have a sports stadium named after you?” “My only option is sports stadium of course.” Craig clicks the button; doing a fist bump and acting all proud of himself. “I got this one baby” Anthony immediately starts laughing. “Drink up Mini!” He’s laughing so hard he almost falls out of his chair, dropping a hand on Craigs leg. Craig takes one look at the screen and face palms. “57% college and only 43% sports stadium. What is wrong with you people” As Anthony continues to laugh; Craig grabs a shot and slams it back, making a huge face. “Jesus, I have already lost count” Anthony realizes he still has his hand on Craig's thigh, his eyes slide from his hand up to watch Craig making faces at the camera. He slowly squeezes Craig's strong thigh, but he doesn’t move his hand.

Craig's voice stutters for a second, his eyes looking at Anthony then down to where Anthony’s hand is sitting. He quickly recovers, leaning closer to Anthony and looking at the camera. “Come on Jiggles you need to catch, catch up. I can’t be the only drunk in the room.” He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. He can feel the heat of Anthony’s hand through his pant leg. He’s confused and kind of drunk. Does Anthony even realize where his hand is right now? Anthony’s thumb starts to slowly rub circle into his leg, Craig's thigh muscle flexing under his touch. OK, OK he must know. Craig grabs the mouse. “Your turn Jiggles” Anthony gives his leg another squeeze. “Alright let’s do this.” Anthony question comes up and it makes them both giggle. In the back of Craig's head he is pretty sure he needs to drink some water or something because the thoughts in his head are going down a dark path. Craig pulls out his commentator voice. “So, Mr. BigJigglyPanda. For all the beans so to speak. You get this one right you win.” Anthony looks at the camera and then at Craig, raising an eyebrow and asking in a flirty voice. “What do I win?” Craig blinks and answers back matching his flirt “You win it all big boy” Craig's eyes rake over Anthony’s face; trying to figure out where this is going. Anthony looks at the question on the monitor and smirks. “Would I rather have a jello room or have a pillow room?” Craig turns a little to face Anthony. “So, what’s it gonna be Jiggles? Jello or pillows?” Anthony looks to actually be thinking about his answer, his thumb continues to rub along Craig's leg. “Jello would be fun but damn so, so very sticky. So, I guess a pillow room for me.” The answer comes up and Craig collapses back into his chair “Damn” Anthony lets out a yell “Woo who!” He smacks his hand down on Craig's leg a couple times “Jello at 33% and pillows at 67%” His hand is now further up on Craig's thigh and Craig is pretty sure his brain has short circuited. He sits back up and leans into Anthony’s space. “Well there you go. I’m drunk and you won a game. Happy now?” Anthony leans in towards him. “Almost” He grabs the front of Craig's shirt and pulls him in pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Craig lets out a muffled surprised sound; his hands coming up to grab Anthony’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit and calm down. Anthony explains that Teri and he had spoke often about Craig. How much they both loved being around him. He tells Craig he’s never felt comfortable with any one around her the way he does with him. They talk and Craig finally tells Anthony about his crush on both of them and the relationship they had and how he only thought he could dream about any chances, about not wanting to break them up ever but wishing he could slot himself in there somewhere. That makes Anthony remember what Teri had said to him. “You know Craig. Teri sat me down and asked me two pretty big questions before we figured this out.” He laughs quietly shaking his head. “Ok Teri I think had it figured out and had to push me a little. She asked me how long I had been in love with my best friend and she asked do you think your hearts big enough for both of us? So, since her and I come as a package deal. What do you think Craig you got room in your heart for both of us?” Craig’s eyes meet Anthony’s and he doesn’t know what to say.

Anthony pulls away “Shit, shit, shit. I’m sorry Craig I shouldn’t have. Its just I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. Shit don’t hate me we can pretend this didn’t happen.” Craig sits there unmoving, he knows he needs to do something, say something. He is totally frozen. Anthony squeezes his thigh; his voice is soft almost a whisper. “Craig say something. Please?” Craig licks his lips, his eyes running from Anthony’s lips to his eyes and back. “I… Anthony, Fuck” He surges forward, crashing their lips together. Hands grabbing and pulling Anthony towards him. Anthony’s hands are in his hair, and everywhere pulling him up and into his lap as their mouths move together. They break apart for air. Craig whines softly in protest; he drops his head against Anthony’s chest panting. Anthony kisses Craig's forehead “You did say if I won, I got it all?” Craig playfully smacks his chest. Anthony shifts and Craig can feel his bulge under him. Anthony slips a finger under Craig's chin, pulling him up for another kiss. He runs his tongue across Craig's lower lip making Craig moan low. Craig trembles but pulls away “Wait. But… fuck… We can’t do this?” He attempts to pull away from Anthony’s grasp but he doesn’t let go. “Talk to me Craig.” Craig sighs, his voice is quiet eyes downcast. He needs to tell Anthony how he feels but he also needs to think about Teri and let him know about her flirting with him, he doesn’t want to hurt her. “What about Teri? I can’t do this to her. Even if she was flirting with me earlier. I, I was gonna tell you about that. You two are so good together; you’ve never been this happy. And she, she needs you.” The alcohol sits heavy in his gut and he thinks he may puke or cry at this point; he steels himself and looks up meeting his eyes. Anthony runs a gentle hand up his arms, cupping his cheek. “Craig its OK. This um is kind of her idea.” Craig is confused and it must show in his eyes as Anthony chuckles and runs his thumb along his jaw, Craig leans into his touch. He runs a hand down Craig's side enjoying the way Craig shivers and whines in response. ‘Wait. Wait give me a second. I don’t understand” Craig's voice wavers. Anthony smiles, wrapping a hand around Craig's hip holding him in place. His thumb slips under the edge of Craig's shirt, running back and forth along his heated skin, Anthony squeezes the fingers on his hip and Craig rocks up against him. He takes a steadying breathe, he wants Craig to be sure about this and he doesn’t want to rush. 

Craig's mind is racing, he is in Anthony’s lap, Anthony just kissed him and he kissed him back; what is his life right now. Anthony can see Craigs mind racing, he gently runs his thumb over his cheek again, still holding his jaw. He slowly runs his thumb along the skin under the edge of his shirt, his voice is low and quiet “Craig. Calm down” He slows his own breathing. Craig leans into his touch, closing his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, dropping his hands to Anthony’s shoulder. “Ok. I’m gonna be ok.” “Your going to be fine Craig. I think um, maybe you should get some sleep. We’ve both been drinking and maybe this isn’t the time for this?” Craig doesn’t move. He isn’t ready to leave Anthony’s arms just yet. Anthony starts to pull his hands away and Craig whines and leans further into Anthony. “Don’t” Anthony pulls him against his chest. Craig’s can’t let this end yet, as Anthony pulls him against him, he leans in and kisses a line along his collar and up his neck to his ear. He runs his hands up Anthony’s sides. Anthony’s hands slide up under Craig shirt, just softly running up and down enjoying the feel of him. Craig moans low and presses himself against Anthony; letting him feel just what his touch is doing to him. He has to ask “So, Teri?” Anthony groans feeling Craigs hard length press against him. “Fuck Craig.” He presses up against him but pulls his upper body away so he can look Craig in the eyes. He’s breathless but very much still in control “Ya. Teri and I both want you Craig, together with us if you would like? She knew how I felt about you before I did” He chuckles and pulls Craig in for a gentle kiss. “I want to be here for you baby boy.” He places a gentle hand on Craigs cheek. Craig is in awe at this moment, he never thought this could happen. Anthony runs a thumb under his eye and he realizes he is crying. “No more tears Craig. Ok. Can we give this a chance, please? Let me; us make you happy. Let us take care of you” Craig nods his head and curls up against Anthony’s chest. “K” Anthony presses a kiss to the top of Craig's head; whispering “You do realize we just recorded all that.” They both start laughing as Anthony leans over and clicks things off. Craig's gently running his fingers against Anthony’s chest and Anthony’s holding him close, drawing little circles along his back and shoulders. 

They sit and calm down. Anthony explains that Teri and he had spoke often about Craig. How much they both loved being around him. He tells Craig he’s never felt comfortable with any one around her the way he does with him. They talk and Craig finally tells Anthony about his crush on both of them and the relationship they had and how he only thought he could dream about any chances, about not wanting to break them up ever but wishing he could slot himself in there somewhere. That makes Anthony remember what Teri had said to him. “You know Craig. Teri sat me down and asked me two pretty big questions before we figured this out.” He laughs quietly shaking his head. “Ok Teri I think had it figured out and had to push me a little. She asked me how long I had been in love with my best friend and she asked do you think your hearts big enough for both of us? So, since her and I come as a package deal. What do you think Craig you got room in your heart for both of us?” Craig’s eyes meet Anthony’s and he doesn’t know what to say. Tonight, has been a roller coaster, he’s still kind of drunk, his best friend/crush has just kissed him. And his two best friends want him to join their relationship. Anthony smiles and brushes his fingers through Craig's hair. “We don’t want to just invite you into our bed. This isn’t just about sex.” He winks and gives Craig a cheeky smirk. “Not saying I don’t at some point want to see what you can do with rope on a person.” Craig blushes breaking eye contact with him he has decided now is the time. His voice falters and goes quiet as he talks “I’ve thought about that, putting some pattern’s on Teri. But… also what it would be like to see what you could tie on me. I’m… I am not as Dom as I talked on tour” He waits eyes down cast. Anthony slips a finger under his chin raising his head so they are eye to eye. “Craig, I don’t consider myself the best Dom out there but any good one would have picked up on you’re sub side a long time ago. Its ok, we can figure out dynamic stuff as we go alone. I fell in love with Teri long before I knew she was going to be my sub. She was just a beautiful soul that I saw walk into a club remember. And you’re a beautiful soul that fell out of a computer monitor into my life” They both laugh at that and its like a weight lifts off Craig chest. He can finally breathe; he finally understands that Anthony really isn’t going to judge him. And maybe he can be happy with their help. Craig drops his forehead onto his chest and relaxes against Anthony; enjoying being held and feeling safer than he possible ever has.

They sit like this for a while till Anthony clears his throat and taps Craig on the butt to get him up. “Come on my legs are going to sleep. Time for bed I think” Craig whines but nods his head. They make their way down the hall, stopping at Craig's room. Anthony pulls him in for a hug and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Anthony’s voice is soft “You gonna be ok Craig?” He sighs pressing another kiss to Craig's lips. “I worry about you.” Craig sighs, wrapping his arms around Anthony. “I should be ok...if I’m not... I’ll um?” The unasked question is easy to understand. Craig's eyes and voice are soft and considering Craig is taller than him and usually so loud it throws Anthony off for a second but he knows what he needs. “You’re allowed to not be ok; your safe here with us. You’re allowed to ask for help. If you need me for anything just come knock. Ok. Day or night” Anthony presses a kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight Craig” Craig sends him a small smile as he walks into his room. “Night Anthony” Anthony makes his way down the hall there is enough light in his room to see Teri is fast asleep curled up on her side of the bed. She always looks so small when she is sleeping. He kind of chuckles to himself; of course, she looks small their bed is a big California king. As he changes into a loose pair of boxers, he smiles thinking about kissing Craig. He climbs into bed behind Teri trying not to wake her. She mumbles and rolls over curling into his chest. “hmmm you’re here?” He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. His voice is quiet and soft “I’m here baby. Always.” She leans back trying to see his face. “You ok?” He smiles “Ya, I um.” He runs a hand over his face, shaking his head. “I kissed him… I actually kissed him.” Teri smiles and giggles, pressing her face against his chest. “Wow” He tucks a hand under her chin. He wants to be able to see her face as they talk, she can’t hide her feelings from him as long as he can see her eyes. “Ya but we just kissed. I think more could have happened but well with the drinking.” He shrugs and she makes a small noise of understanding. “He was worried about you. Didn’t want to hurt you, but also wanted me to know you were flirting with him?” She smiles. “I just hinted that’s it. Mild flirting” He nods. “Hmmm” He tells her about the game and the shots; about his hand on Craig's thigh and just finally having to kiss him. “Actually, forgot to stop the recording so ya its all on record.” She quietly giggles “I’d like to see that some time.” He rolls onto his back pulling her up against his body, running his hands down her sides. Finding that she is not wearing any panties he slips his fingers under her sleep shirt; pulling it up so he can run his fingers over her skin. “You would like that; you horny minx” 

Sliding her hands up his body and over his shoulders, she sits up slightly grinding down against him. He groans low and presses up and grinding his length against her. She gives him a flirty smile. “Always for you.” He is still feeling pretty worked up from making out with Craig. His fingers press into her hips holding her tight against him, his cock twitches, he can feel her hot and wet through the thin material of his boxers. She leans down to kiss him. Her tongue runs along the bottom of his lip asking for entry. She moans low as he holds her hips in place, grinding his cock against her. He slides a hand down between them, slipping his fingers down into her wetness. Once he finds that little bundle of nerves, he makes sure to slowly circle it with the pad of his finger, teasing. She trembles and moans, opening her legs wider over his hips. He smiles and groans low loving her reaction and feeling how wet she is for him. She takes that opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips. Moaning into his mouth as her tongue slides against his. Craig had paced in his room for bit deciding he should get some water; he steps out the door of his room. Glancing to Anthony and Teri’s room he can hear small sounds coming through the closed door. He stands there frozen wondering what they are talking about or if they are talking; maybe they’re up to something else. He really wants to knock on the door. Anthony told him he could just knock. Anthony had said they both wanted him, the idea makes his mind reel and his body react. He’ll just knock quietly. If they don’t answer he will go back to bed. He hears another sound; he thinks it may be a moan and his cock twitches. Biting his lip, he gives in and gently knocks on the door. 

A soft knock breaks through to Teri’s ears. She freezes then pulls away from Anthony, eyes open big and wide. Anthony growls and opens his eyes, seeing the look on her face. “What?” She smiles voice soft. “Someone just knocked on our door I think?” He moves his hand from between them and she whines a little as she rolls off his lap landing softly on the bed. He slides off the bed, trying to straighten himself out in his boxers as he walks to the door. Craig is counting in his head, when he gets to 10, he turns to walk away. Before he gets to his door, he hears the bedroom door open “Craig?” He turns; Anthony is standing in the doorway. Craigs eyes rake up and down, taking note of Anthony. His hair is messed, he looks flushed and is wearing only a loose pair of thin boxers unable to hide much from view. His mouth goes dry, he has never seen Anthony look so, well good. Realizing what he must have interrupted he has to swallow before he speaks. “Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. Umm I am sorry…didn’t think” Anthony watches him blush and notices an obvious bulge just barely hidden by his jogger; he chuckles. “Get in here Craig. Its ok” When Craig steps through the door he sees Teri sitting up on in bed, she smiles and gives him a little wave before laying back down and pulling the blanket over her shoulder. Anthony walks over to the bed and climbs in, patting the spot beside him. Craig’s brain is still running like crazy but he is just so tired. He climbs in beside Anthony, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Anthony leans over and gives Teri a kiss on the cheek, she hums smiling. He rolls over to Craig “I can hear you thinking from here.” Craig smiles and sighs, he is very quickly falling asleep. “I’m ok. Promise.” Anthony gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Sweet dreams” There’s a bit of shuffling as Anthony starts to drift off, Teri has rolled over and is now curled tightly around him, her arm laying over his lower body, her head resting on his lower ribs. He feels Craig shift over and reaches out to pull him against him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teri decides to go for it, she moves up and pulls Craig in for a kiss. Craig can’t look away it never even slips his mind to not follow along with Teri’s pull. They move their heads closer together, eyes staring into one another until their lips are a breath apart. Their mouths slot together the kiss is slow and sweet, Teri’s tongue delicately runs along Craig’s lower lip as he moans low. Teri’s thumb brushes along Craig's chin as she licks her way into his mouth. His tongue meets hers halfway with a soft sweep, she coaxes his into her own mouth, giving it a slow soft suck. A moan rolls out of Craig’s throat as he reaches up and grabs a fistful of her hair. The kiss was slow and sensual, a symbol of their affection and a promise of something more. Teri runs gentle fingers through Craig's soft hair. Anthony lays there a moment, enjoying the view he has awakened to. He had always thought Terri's pale skin, candy floss hair and curvy body would look exquisite beside Craig’s. He had never pictured this as an actual possibility and yet here he was in bed with his two favourite people kissing across his body and damn was it hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters... pure smut.

Teri slowly starts to wake up, slipping a hand up along Anthony’s body, her fingers brush against something and she cracks an eye to peek up and notices Craig is curled up with his head on Anthony’s chest an arm wrapped over his chest. She slides her hand up his arm to play with his hair, running a thumb over his cheek causing a small smile to appear on his face. This is the calmest she thinks she has ever seen Craig. Craig feels a gently touch on his skin, and someone playing with his hair. He realizes his cheek is against Anthony’s chest, he can hear his slow and steady heartbeat. He slowly opens his eyes to find Teri is the one whose touch he could feel. Their eyes meet and they both smile. Teri sits up a bit tugging him towards her. Teri decides to go for it, she moves up and pulls Craig in for a kiss. Craig can’t look away it never even slips his mind to not follow along with Teri’s pull. They move their heads closer together, eyes staring into one another until their lips are a breath apart. Their mouths slot together the kiss is slow and sweet, Teri’s tongue delicately runs along Craig’s lower lip as he moans low. Teri’s thumb brushes along Craig's chin as she licks her way into his mouth. His tongue meets hers halfway with a soft sweep, she coaxes his into her own mouth, giving it a slow soft suck. A moan rolls out of Craig’s throat as he reaches up and grabs a fistful of her hair. The kiss was slow and sensual, a symbol of their affection and a promise of something more. Teri runs gentle fingers through Craig's soft hair. Anthony lays there a moment, enjoying the view he has awakened to. He had always thought Terri's pale skin, candy floss hair and curvy body would look exquisite beside Craig’s. He had never pictured this as an actual possibility and yet here he was in bed with his two favourite people kissing across his body and damn was it hot.

Anthony makes a low sound and slides his hands up both their backs, reaching up and tangling fingers in Craig’s hair and running his fingers along Teri’s spine and up her neck. They slowly break apart from their kiss, looking over at him. Anthony smiles, his voice is low and gravely “Don’t let me interrupt, you look so good.” Craig looks a bit like a dear in the headlights, fear, arousal and a blush all showing on his face. Teri blushes but smiles and moves up, wanting a kiss from Anthony. Her lips gently brush over Anthony’s as she smiles “Good morning” He smiles returning her gently kiss. Craig goes to sit back, giving them space; Anthony’s hand tightens in his hair a bit pulling him forward. He pulls him into a kiss, using his hand in Craig's hair to move him where he wants him. Craig makes a low sound as he feels Anthony suck on his bottom lip. Craig runs his tongue against Anthony’s lip and then into his mouth. Latching their lips together, sensual warm lips and wet tongues, fighting and tangling around each other. The sight makes Teri tremble and she moans watching the boys kiss. She swings a leg over Anthony’s leg rutting up against him. She is hot and obviously wet against his skin. The hand on her back slides down cupping her lovely ass to pull her against him. Craig finally has to pull away from the kiss to breathe. He pulls away his eyes meeting Anthony’s and they both smile and start to laugh. Teri slides further up against Anthony, her shirt sliding up so her bare lower half is pressed against him. She reaches up fingers brushing along Craig's jaw and pulls Craig back in for a kiss, moaning as she wraps her tongue around his dragging it into her mouth so she can suck and lick and taste him. Her moan into his mouth makes his cock twitch and he press’s closer to Anthony to deepen the kiss. “She’s an amazing kisser isn’t she. Girls good with her mouth” A shiver runs up Craig’s spine. Anthony laughs, when they both moan. Anthony’s hand is playing with his hair and then slides down his spine to press on his lower back, pulling him tighter against his hip and pressing Craig's quickly hardening length against him.

Craig feels Teri’s hand run through his hair and down over his shoulder then leave him. She slides her hand off Craig's shoulder and down Anthony’s body; when he feels her fingers along his waist he inhales to moan and her hand slips into his boxers. Craig is lost in the feeling of Teri’s mouth on his, the weight of Anthony’s hand on his back and the sounds they are both making. He hears a deep moan from Anthony. Eyes opening and breaking the kiss he sees that Teri has her hand inside Anthony’s boxer; wrapped around his cock gently stroking his length. Anthony arms tighten around both of them trying to keep his composure. Craig's eyes go from where Teri’s hand is working over Anthony’s length to Anthony’s face. His head is pressed back against the pillows, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Seeing his neck bared like that Craig moves up to lick a long line from shoulder to below his ear, dragging his tongue and teeth across Anthony’s pulse point. Anthony’s hand slides up Craig's back, tugging at his shirt. “Off” Sitting up Craig grabs his shirt by the collar and tears it off, tossing it to the floor. Anthony pulls him back into a deep kiss. Teri moans low, watching them. Anthony lifts up a bit as she drags his boxers off. Her hand quickly returns to working over his hardness, running her thumb over the tip on the up stroke the way he likes. She playfully kisses and nips at his hip as she climbs between his legs. She licks a hot wet strip up from base to tip of Anthony’s cock, making him jerk and moan a low “FUCK” against Craig's lips. Craig's pulls back and smiles glancing down at Teri. ‘You said she was good with her mouth?” Anthony starts to laugh but it’s choked off with a moan when she repeats the motion. She slides her tongue around the head of Anthony’s cock, teasing with little licks and sucks. Anthony’s fingers tangle in Craig's hair, tugging gently and Craig moans too. He licks into Anthony’s mouth bring a hand up to run across his chest. His moan turns into a whine as Anthony tugs hard on his hair “Fuck Anthony.” Anthony growls low nipping at his lips and along his jaw, pulling Craig away by his hair, and Craig whines. He runs his other hand along Teri’s shoulder to wrapping his finger’s around her throat, pushing her mouth off of him, she whines but continues to stroke his length, slowly. Craig whines and tugs against Anthony’s hold in his hair. “Wanna kiss you, wanna touch you. I’m not drunk Anthony. Puh…lease” His hand rests in the middle of Anthony’s chest, unconsciously his fingers scratch through his chest hair. Anthony notices Craig's eyes are blown wide with lust, his pupils large and black. When he looks down at Teri; her eyes are much the same. She looks hungry as she licks her lips looking between Craig and Anthony. 

Teri whines as Anthony’s fingers flex around her throat; she stills the hand stroking his cock, eyes meeting his. “Fuck baby girl can’t think with you doing that.” She knows she need permission to continue or direction to know what happens next, she whimpers low and needy. Her eyes watch as Anthony pulls Craig in for another kiss. Its all open mouth; tongue and teeth. Her fingers twitch around Anthony’s cock and she squeezes her thighs together, seeking some form of friction. Anthony pulls Craig away from the kiss with a groan. “What do you want Craig?” His fingers slip from his hair, sliding along Craig's jaw, his thumb traces over his lips, stopping to rest on Craig's lower lip. Craig’s tongue traces the tip of his thumb, his eyes watch as Anthony registers the action and presses his thumb deeper into his mouth. He presses his tongue up, closes his teeth around his thumb and sucks hard. Craig’s hand slips down Anthony’s body, enjoying the way his body feels, his chest hair, down to his waist following his treasure trail down to the patch of thick hair at his base. He wraps his hand around Teri’s at the base of Anthony’s cock, giving a gentle squeeze then slides his hand up the hard length. With a twist of the wrist and his thumb brushing across the tip, he pulls a deep moan from Anthony. The feel of Anthony’s hot, hard, smooth skin makes him moan around Anthony’s thumb; god he wants to taste him. Anthony can’t take his eyes off Craig's mouth, the way his tongue swirls around his thumb and sucks on it makes his cock twitch in his hand. The look on Craig's face is so much. He tears his eyes away to look at Teri, is this too much, is she ok. His hand loosens from around her neck and slides down her chest, he can practically feel her heartbeat in her chest. She takes a deep breath, reaches down and pulls her shirt off, climbing up beside him. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She leans into Anthony’s neck, kissing and nibbling up to his ear. She groans, whispering as she watches Craig. “Looks like he may be good with his mouth too” 

Anthony tugs on his thumb gently pulling it from between Craig's lips. Craig whines and his eyes slide open, their eyes meeting. Anthony’s voice is deep and gravely. “You’ve done this before, huh. Dirty boy” Craig blushes, dropping his head onto Anthony’s chest in embarrassment. Anthony runs gentle finger’s through his hair. “Craig” Craig’s hand continues to stroke Anthony, and he wraps a leg around Anthony’s to rut his still clothed lower body against him. Anthony tugs Craig’s hair to get him to lift his head. Craig whines blushing and whispers “Used to sometimes go to this special club and well, things happen” Anthony presses his leg against the bulge in Craig's pants. As Craig moans and presses back, he pulls him into another kiss, moaning against his lips. “Wanna show me?” Craig nods and scrambles down between his legs. “Pants off Craig” Anthony voice is that dominate deep tone and Teri moans into his ear. “You are both so fucking hot.” Anthony grabs a fist full of her hair, pulling her onto a kiss. A breathy moan rumbles out of Teri as his tongue licks into her mouth. Craig scrambles out of his joggers, wrapping his fingers around his cock and squeezing trying to calm down. He takes a second to watch them, he’s still a little in awe that this is happening. His heart is beating like crazy; he runs his hands up Anthony’s thighs. Anthony’s cock is hard and red after being teased by both of them, it twitches as he wraps his finger’s around the base a clear drip of liquid slips from the tip. As it begins to roll down the side Craig leans in and runs the tip of his tongue around the head and up and over the slit. Anthony moans into Teri’s mouth and his hips jerk up. Craig moves back a bit taking a moment, he runs his hand up and down his cock, getting an even better idea of his size and shape. He moves again and swirls his tongue around the head, gently sucking. He swirls his tongue around as he takes more of his length between his lips. Anthony’s hand slides up his arm over his shoulder and to the back of his head. He has to break the kiss with Teri, he needs oxygen, between her tongue in his mouth and Craig's tongue on his cock he can’t breathe. Craig looks up his eyes meeting Teri’s first, and she winks at him. When his eyes finally meet Anthony’s, he wraps his lips around the head of his glorious cock and moves his head downward. Drawing him as far as he can, feeling his cock slip down his throat. Anthony tugs at his hair making him moan around his length. Anthony presses him down further, thrusting up into the hot wet heat of Craig's throat. Craig tries to bite back a moan. “Good boy, fuck your so good.” Anthony thrust with each word.

Craig loses himself to the sensations, letting Anthony just use him. Anthony tugs Teri by the hair, pulling her down into a deep kiss. The kiss is wet and messy, Anthony can’t think of anything other then the feeling of Craig's throat around his cock. Panting into her mouth he moans “Fuck he’s good.” Craig is choking and whimpering, drool covers his chin and face. His mind is calm and he relaxes his jaw letting Anthony just fuck his face. Anthony’s not gonna last much longer. “I’m gonna cum Craig. Fuck.” He moves his hand off the back of Craig's head and he whines. “Where do you want it baby?” Craig moans around his length and takes him down as far as he can; gagging for a second till his throat relaxes around him. He runs his hands up Anthony’s thighs. Anthony’s thrusts stutter, the muscles under Craig's hands flexing. Anthony lets go of Teri so he can use both hands grasping hard into the hair and the back of Craig's head; thrusting his cock deeper over and over. Anthony’s head slams back against the pillow; his eyes slamming shut. Anthony’s hands on his head and the sounds he is making are driving Craig to do more to make him fall over the edge. He slides his hands up his thighs wrapping one around his balls and rolling and tugging on them. When Anthony stutters out “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Craig takes him as far down on his cock as he can, choking and whimpering around his length as Anthony shoots his load down his throat. Anthony’s hand lightens and runs through his hair; Craig swallows back as much as he can, moaning and licking him clean. Anthony is blissed out; he removes his hands from Craig's head, running calming fingers through his hair. He glances over and watches as Teri crawls down placing a hand on Craig's jaw she lifts his head slightly, she moans and she runs a thumb over his lips, then swoops in for a taste. She moans a low “Fuck” Licking into Craig's mouth chasing the taste of Anthony. Anthony doesn’t know if he has ever seen anything sexier in his life. Craig moans rocking up to deepen the kiss with Teri, his hard, neglected cock rubs against the sheets and he whines and ruts against the friction. 

She wraps a hand over his shoulder dragging him up to her and from between Anthony’s legs. Anthony shifts over as she drags Craig up to meet her. Teri smiles; she slips a hand down his chest to wrap around his cock, she hums feeling how hard his cock is even before she touches him. When her hand wraps around his length Craig whines and ruts into her touch. Her soft hand wrapping around his cock sends Craig’s mind into over drive. He wants to fuck her into next week. His dominant side quickly takes over as he grabs her hair and pulls her head back, mouthing and biting at her neck quickly returning to her lips. She stroke’s his cock and he drag’s her back into a deep wet kiss, their tongues battling for domination, biting her lip and he even drags his teeth over her tongue. Anthony slides a hand between then to twist one of Teri’s nipples, she whines and presses up into his touch causing her to arching her body even further up against Craig's. She breaks the kiss looking over at Anthony her voice is soft and needy. “please?” Craig looks over at Anthony; the hand not in Teri’s hair, slides up her thigh and over her hip. Her body is already trembling and she keeps wiggling her hips, everyone knows exactly what she wants. His hand doesn’t stop its direction till it is wrapped around the opposite breast from Anthony’s. He smirks and twists her other nipple. Teri whines and whimpers her eyes dropping closed. “Please… please” Anthony rolls further onto his side smiling at Craig, he begins pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. “please what baby girl? Use your words” Craig watches Anthony’s actions and repeats the process on her other side. Teri whines low and long her mouth dropping open. “Please anything please” She’s not even sure what she is begging for; watching Anthony and Craig has her every nerve on fire, she aches to be touch; she needs something. Anthony tugs hard on Teri’s nipple, holding it out from her chest till its slips out from between his fingers just to hear her beautiful whines and whimpers. He leans up and presses a kiss to the side of Craig's mouth. “You did so good for me Craig. What shall we do with her?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Anthony’s eyes meet and its like their brains are connected as they both lean down on opposite sides of her neck and latch onto her skin, biting and sucking. Teri’s writhing and whimpering and moaning under them, she is practically sobbing. Anthony’s gentle strokes keeping her so close to the edge. Anthony leans in and whispers in her ear nipping and licking between each word. “Such a good girl for us” Her following whine makes him smile. “What’s your colour?” He watches Teri swallow, her mouth working opening and closing and then he hears her finally whisper. ‘Green. God. Green’” He looks to Craig. “Such a good girl. Don't you think Craig. Why don’t you be a good boy and show her what a good girl she’s been?” Craig looks over, and licks his lips. “Ya?” Anthony smiles "Ya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut with feeling.

Anthony is now up on his knees on Teri’s side, his eyes rake over her body, noting the marks all ready all over her neck and shoulder from Craig's lips teeth and beard. The blue’s, purple’s and red’s a bright contrast on her pale skin. Teri’s on her back, body trembling her fingers are now fisted into the sheets with Craig kneeling between her legs. Craig's cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs. Anthony reaches out to run a hand up his thigh, brushing his fingers tips along his length. A stuttered breathy moan slips between Craig’s lips his eyes closing for a second. He’s been hard for so long every touch or brush of fingers or of the sheets has him on edge. Craig squeezes the nipple still caught between his fingers, rolling it back and forth. Teri whimpers and bites her bottom lip. She’s panting and her mind is blank except for that pin point of the ache and pain of Craig's hold on her, her legs are trembling and she can’t stop the way her hips keep trying to grind her against something. Craig's pupils are blown wide when he turns to Anthony. “She makes pretty noises” With a distinctly evil chuckle he twists her nipple again hard. She squeals through clenched teeth as he pulls her towards him by just that bit of flesh and lets the skin slip between his fingers and snap back into place. Her body is shaking, her pulse racing. Craig's leans down and gently kisses her nipple, wrapping his hand around her breast, using his palm to calm and sooth her. Anthony knows she is falling deep into sub space fast, when their eyes meet, he winks at Craig. He sides his hand off Craig's thigh, over and along Teri’s thigh. His fingers trail along Teri’s inner thigh, he legs automatically opening up for his touch. She is making beautiful noises, little moans and whines and purrs. He is watching how her body is reacting, he glances up to see Craig has let go of her hair and is now pulling and tugging on both her nipples and licking and biting at her chest. Teri has drifted pretty far into sub space. So many hands touching her; Craig's mouth feels like it is everywhere. She feels Anthony kissing and licking at her hip and the sharp pain as he bites down. His fingers are teasing up and down her inner things, brushing closer and closure to her slick heat.

Anthony’s fingers slip easily between her dripping folds brushing directly over her clit, stroking upward in short, sure movements. Teri’s hand grabs at Anthony’s arm, her body jerking under his touch. A stuttered “Yes” slip from her lips followed by whines and moans. Her other hand moves up to clutch at Craig's shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as he sucks and bites at her nipples. Anthony’s fingers slip down to tease at her entrance then continue with the short upward strokes. His hand lies flat across her pubic bone with just one finger tip teasing at her bundle of nerves. He leans up and kisses Craig shoulder. Craig pulls back with her nipple between his teeth, allowing it to slowly slip out. Teri’s chest is bright with marks and Anthony moans low. Craig and Anthony’s eyes meet and its like their brains are connected as they both lean down on opposite sides of her neck and latch onto her skin, biting and sucking. Teri’s writhing and whimpering and moaning under them, she is practically sobbing. Anthony’s gentle strokes keeping her so close to the edge. Anthony leans in and whispers in her ear nipping and licking between each word. “Such a good girl for us” Her following whine makes him smile. “What’s your colour?” He watches Teri swallow, her mouth working opening and closing and then he hears her finally whisper. ‘Green. God. Green’” He looks to Craig. “Such a good girl Craig. Why don’t you be a good boy and show her what a good girl she’s been?” Craig looks over, and licks his lips. “Ya?” Anthony smiles "Ya, I want to see you fuck her nice and good. Don’t think either of you will last long though” His eyes going once more to the hard and heavy muscle between Craig's thighs, the head is red and shiny with precum. Craig's eyes go from her face to his eyes. “Are you sure?” Teri whines, tugging at Craig's shoulder “Oh I am very sure and so is she” Craig places a gentle hand on her throat and Teri stills, her breath slows. Anthony chuckles. “Maybe I should have mentioned that” Craig tucks the reaction into the back of his brain. His hand slides up to cup her jaw and he places a gentle kiss to her lips. He whispers against her lips “Such a good girl” She moans against his lips with a small smile.

He reaches down rubbing the head of his cock up and down, teasing at the outside of her entrance. He can feel Anthony’s hand still working, rubbing then pausing and keeping her on edge this entire time. He positions himself at her entrance, slowly sliding just the head of his cock between her folds. She brings her knees up and lets her legs fall opening herself up completely for him. She’s so wet and hot and tight, he eases himself in with gentle strokes, his thighs trembling as he tries to stay in control. She gasps out against his lips and he slams all the way in. The hand on his shoulder digs in as she arches up off the bed. He rolls his hips and she grind’s up to meet him. He feels her spasming slightly around him, milking at his length, she’s already so tight its like someone’s hand squeezing his length. He moans and pulls out then presses in again slowly. She whines and wraps her legs around his hips, trying to pull him deeper. He rears back and slams back into her, her head falls back and her mouth opens with a silent scream, but he doesn’t stop. He thrusts hard and fast. He knows she doesn’t want anything gentle so he gives her what he knows she wants. His gentle touch on her jaw drops down to squeeze at her throat, holding her down as he thrust hard and fast. Anthony reaches a hand out and runs it through her hair, the other rubbing and pressing hard against her clit. She cries out for both of them “Craig… Anthony… please please” Her fingers were painfully tight on Anthony’s bicep and Craig's shoulder both grateful she didn't have long nail or they would have cut through by now. She’s moving with Craig; he’s never been with a girl who moved or sounded like this. Her sounds and movements drive him to keep pounding into her. He can feel the tension building up and he wont last much longer. Anthony flicks his finger fast over her clit, up and down and side to side; she arches up off the bed and keens a high pitches sound. “God Craig look what your doing to her. Fuck. Come on; come for us baby girl.” He whispers. And Craig feels as Teri’s body responds to his words, she clenches so hard around him it pulls his own orgasm from him. He slams into her hard and shoots his load deep into her. Her body spasms under him. Anthony pulls away his hand. He runs a soothing hand up her side then does the same to Craig. He smiles down at Teri, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead and then leans up and repeats a kiss to Craig's. He rolls off the bed to get some wet towels. Craig slowly pulls out of Teri making her whimper again at the feeling of emptiness. Her body is still slowly twitching as she blinks blurry eyes and smiles at Craig. He pulls her closer into his arms and holds her gently as they both try and calm down and breathe.

Anthony returns with warm wet towels handing one to Craig, the two of them take care of Teri. Gentle hands and gentle words as they work together. Anthony watches the way Craig takes care of his girl. Whispering in her ear before moving her, speaking in soft tones. He then pushes Craig down and repeats the process taking care of him. He covers them both with a blanket. “I’ll be right back” He heads down to the kitchen and grabs three bottles of water. Stepping quietly back into the room he thinks they have both fallen asleep. He sets the bottles on the bed side table. Teri is curled up against Craig's chest. As Anthony slips under the blankets on Craig's other side, he opens his eyes and smiles. Craig says “Hi” In a soft whisper. Anthony isn’t the sappy type but the look of both of them sleepy and still blissed out makes his heart hurt. They are both so beautiful in their own way to him. “Hi. You ok Craig?” Craig smiles and hums an affirmative sound. Anthony chuckles and presses a kiss to his shoulder. He reaches across Craig's chest to run his fingers through Teri’s hair. She hums a happy sound and snuggles into Craig's chest. Anthony smiles, and lays down beside Craig who turns slightly to snuggle up to him. His voice is soft as he runs his fingers through Craig's hair “So am I right in the thinking you made up your mind?” Craig kind of chuckles and stares down at Teri, he just can’t be looking at Anthony right now. His voice is quiet and cracks a bit as he speaks “Ya. Not a hard thing to do. Been stuck on you for awhile and then you introduced me to Teri. Well, I figured my chance was gone but at least I’d still have you as a friend. The way she was with you, and her personality just made me love her too. Do you remember that night she came to your office while we were in the video call? She looked so small and scared and you wrapped her up in your arms and talked to here about how much you loved her. All of her, the good the bad and the ugly. I knew I should have looked away, closed the window but I couldn’t look away Anthony. I was so fucken jealous. So jealous of both of you” Anthony’s fingers still in his hair as he speaks. He gently pulls his chin over so he is looking at him. “No more of that ok. You deserve to be loved to, and I am gonna work hard to make sure you believe that. Ok?” He leans over and kisses him gently. “Its still early, lets sleep for a bit and then see what happens?’ Craig blushes and nods his head as he snuggles down between Teri and Anthony. He is warm and comfy and his heart is full.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teri decides a nice bath is in order. She has a feeling the next couple days could get intense and she wants to relax and take care of herself. She sips from the bottle of water Anthony had left on the table as she waits for the water to fill. She turns a quiet playlist on and sets out all her supplies, a nice bath bomb, razor and accessories. The water is a little too hot; her skin going pink almost on contact. She settles in and drops the bath bomb into the water. The music and perfume of her bath works its way into her system and she relaxes letting her mind drift.

Once again Teri is the first one to awaken. Someone’s fingers are gently playing with her hair another arm is wrapped around her shoulder; gentle fingers occasionally trailing over her skin. She looks up and realizes it’s Craig's arm around her and his side her cheek is resting on. The hand in her hair is Anthony’s; he has an arm wrapped around and under Craig's head. As she slips out of their touch, Craig mumbles and rolls over further against Anthony so his head is now fully on his chest. His arm slides up and across his chest and Anthony’s arms both wrap around and pull him against him making them both make a happy sound as they settle back to sleep. Teri can’t help but smile, they look like they have always been together. Its so strange she feels no jealousy at all. When she had first asked Anthony about Craig, she had not mentioned the fact a part of her was scared she would get left behind. She knew she loved Anthony and she knew he loved her, but not everyone is comfortable sharing or opening up their relationship. Instead the conversations had flowed very well and once Anthony could admit his feelings, they had realized they both were of the same mind. And well now look at these two boys. She slips out of bed and grabs her phone taking a quick pic of the sleeping couple she creates a group chat for just them and sends it out to both of them to view later. Her only comment on the chat is a simple three heart emoji’s <3 <3 <3\. Seeing the water Anthony had brought up she grabs a bottle and a change of clothes and heads to bathroom. 

Teri decides a nice bath is in order. She has a feeling the next couple days could get intense and she wants to relax and take care of herself. She sips from the bottle of water Anthony had left on the table as she waits for the water to fill. She turns a quiet playlist on and sets out all her supplies, a nice bath bomb, razor and accessories. The water is a little too hot; her skin going pink almost on contact. She settles in and drops the bath bomb into the water. The music and perfume of her bath works its way into her system and she relaxes letting her mind drift. When Anthony had brought Teri into his home, things had been great for a few days but then it had gotten crazy. She would go days without sleeping and her moods would get horrible. She would fluctuate between depression and rage; mix in her fear that he would change his mind about her and for a few weeks he had thought it wasn’t going to work. He had assumed it was the stress of loosing her job and her home and leaving Canada and the paper work and hassles. He had tried so hard to be gentle and understanding but she had pushed him too far one night and he snapped back at her; raising his voice and practically screaming at her. Begging her to just stop and tell him how to make this better. She had crumbled at his feet, begging him not to hit her, promised to do better to try hard. Begging and promising she would be a good girl. She had turned into this blubbering mess at his feet, hyperventilating and crying. He had picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Once he had calmed her down, they had had a long conversation. She had finally told him about her past. About the men that had hurt her, about having to always be on the look out for the next punch or slap. Not being able to sleep out of fear that they would find her; make her go back or god forbid that they would hurt him. He had known about her nightmares and some of her anxiety; now he finally understood more about her. They had agreed Anthony would take more control of certain aspects of her life. Bedtimes and proper meals, was one of their first rules followed quickly by the need for therapy along with total and complete honestly. Some other rules had been created and then taken off the list when they weren’t needed anymore. The fighting and tears had stopped, and over time even her nightmares had finally lessened. Teri had never felt as safe as she felt now even with Anthony sleeping in the arms of another right now. She had a feeling when the time came to share her demons with Craig, he wouldn’t judge her he had demons of his own. The idea of him and Anthony there to hold her when she couldn’t hold herself up anymore gave her that warm squishy feeling in her tummy. 

As the water starts to cool, she takes her time, shaving everything and exfoliating. Making sure to be careful of no nicks and no random missed hair. She drains the tub and steps into the shower, rinsing off the oils from the bath bomb and working on doing her hair, the shower is hot and steamy and takes her breath away. She runs product carefully through her hair, rinsing and combing through with her fingers. The colour is starting to fade a bit almost time to redo it and it has gotten even longer since she met Anthony, Now past her butt when wet but still just at her hips when dry. It may be time to think about a cut but never to much; it was her hair after all that Anthony noticed about her from the beginning. She smiles remembering the night she met him. That takes her to the first night they were together, which leads her to think about this morning with Craig. Standing under the pulsing beat of the water she thinks about Anthony and Craig. Their lips and their hand on her body. Her hands running up and down her body, brushing over her breasts she notices her nipples are hard and can’t keep her fingers from running back and forth over them. He fingers run over the marks they had left on her body. She wants so bad to run her fingers over her most sensitive parts, all fresh and clean shaved. She has to take a steadying breath; rule is no touching without permission. But God Craig was so… and Anthony… she presses down on the marks both of them left on her neck they certainly like to bite; a moan slipping from between her lips remembering their mouths on her body. There’s a sound from behind her and she spins, covering herself. Anthony is standing on the other side of the shower door, an eye brow raised as he smirks. “Anthony?” She giggles “You scared me.” He makes his way in to the shower, looking her up and down. “I think I scared you because I interrupted?” She shakes her head biting her lower lip. He gives her a look; she gives a small nod to let him know she is ok with where this is going. He stalks towards her and she takes a step back her back hitting the cold tile wall. He stops under the water, running a hand through his hair as the water runs over his body. Teri can’t keep her eyes off the water as it rolls down his body, over his strong shoulders down his chest. When her eyes slip down towards his waist wanting to see him in all his glory, he clears his throat and her eyes snap back up to his. 

“So, Teri what were you up to in here?” She trembles under his gaze her chin dropping; her eyes on the floor. He takes a step towards her and she presses back against the wall. “just finishing up, rinsing off after my bath. I… I didn’t touch. I was good.” He tucks one finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. That same finger then trails down her chest between her breasts and down, it stops just at her public bone. “I think maybe you did and I think I need to check” Neither of them moving, Teri thinks she is barley even breathing. Anthony smiles as her nudges her thighs apart and presses his hand between her legs to cup her sex. “Hmm nice and freshly shave. Were you expecting something sweet heart?” He holds his palm tight against her; pressing against her clit and rocking his hand back and forth. He slides his fingers back and forth over her folds. Her legs are trembling and it takes everything for her not to drop her head back against the wall. “I… I wanted to make sure I would be ready for anything Sir” Her eyes are still locked on his; he gives her one more squeeze and steps back. The smile he gives her is all kinds of evil, and she almost drops to her knees for him right then and there. “Good Girl.” He grabs some shower gel and starts washing. His words make her whine and bite her lip. She stands there watching him, waiting for something. Her legs are shaking she wants so badly for him to touch her again, for permission to touch herself; anything. She was so worked up before he even walked into the shower. He glances over at her and clicks his tongue “tsk tsk. Go get dry and dressed. Craig's going to want a shower and we are all going to need to eat. Go get food started and I will be down in a few” Her eyes go big and she stares at him. Wrapping her arms around her body she whines as she presses her legs together. He grabs the soap and starts lathering up. She whines again and he turns on her, grabbing her hip and pressing her into the wall. He leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers a simple slow gently kiss; she tries to deepen in; presses her tongue against his lip. He growls and nips at her tongue, the fingers on her hip digging in and pushing her away. “What did I tell you to do?’ Teri’s pupils are blown wide and she’s breathing hard. She whines and pouts “Get dressed and go start food?” Suddenly his hand is on her face and her bottom lip is trapped between his thumb and forefinger and he is pressing down hard enough to make her whine and her eyes water before letting go. “Why are you still here?” He turns her around and smacks her on the ass hard as he presses her out of the shower. “I think we may have to have a punishment night if you keep this up” Teri shivers at the prospect, then she thinks about Craig. “But… But Craig?” Anthony gives her a look as he rinses off and reaches for shampoo. “What about Craig? Maybe he would like to watch? Or maybe he would like to help?” Her eyes go big and she grabs her towel. “I’ll be good. I will.” Anthony laughs as she heads out the door and it gives her goose bumps. “Maybe that wont matter”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his shower Anthony walks in the bedroom to check on Craig. His plan is too wake him up and start the day but one look at him changes his mind. He’s curled up around Anthony’s pillow with a small serene smile on his face. He looks the most relaxed he has seen him in ages. The usual line of worry between his eyes is gone. Instead he pulls the sheet up over his shoulder; brushing a gentle kiss to his head he goes to get dressed and head down to Teri.

After his shower Anthony walks in the bedroom to check on Craig. His plan is too wake him up and start the day but one look at him changes his mind. He’s curled up around Anthony’s pillow with a small serene smile on his face. He looks the most relaxed he has seen him in ages. The usual line of worry between his eyes is gone. Instead he pulls the sheet up over his shoulder; brushing a gentle kiss to his head he goes to get dressed and head down to Teri. Craig rolls over sleepily running a hand over the cool sheets beside him. He peaks out of the cocoon of blankets and pillows he has pulled around himself. He’s alone and by how cool the sheets are he can only assume he has been alone for a little while at this point. Sleep had been his enemy the last few months. He feels more alert and well rested today then in recent memory without pharmaceutical assistance. He is however incredibly thirsty; he figures he has no choice but to get up. Its then he notices the bottle of water set beside the bed. “Oh, thank god” His voice is rough and he smiles remembering why that would be. Pulling himself up; sitting with his back against the headboard he opens the bottle and downs it in almost one go. He tilts his head back his eyes closed. The bed moves beside him and he realizes he may have fallen back asleep for a second. His head rolls to the side, and he cracks one eye open. Anthony is sitting beside him, he reaches over putting a gentle hand on Craig's thigh. Craig smiles and leans over so his head is resting on his shoulder. They sit in silence both obviously deep in thought. Slowly Anthony’s thumb starts running circle over Craig's thigh. He gives his leg a small squeeze before he speaks. “We good?” Craig sets his hand on Anthony’s, giving his fingers a squeeze. “Better then good” He turns and smiles then pokes him in the side; making Anthony jump and squeak. They both start laughing poking and pinching each other, till they are out of breath and Craig is practically in Anthony’s lap. There eyes meet and they both learn in for a gentle kiss. “Teri made food, but when I came in you looked so comfy and relaxed, I let you sleep. I think you needed that sleep.” Craig nods in agreement. “I feel like I slept a week. Thank you.” Anthony chuckles and pushes him off. “Go shower and get dressed. We need to do some more videos, and I’m going to need help figuring out if any of last nights vid is usable.” Craig blushes. “Ya.” Anthony stands and heads towards the door. “Ya. Also, I have an idea for later that includes a little something I need to show you.” Craig sighs stands up and stretches. Anthony stops in the door way he can't take his eyes off Craig the way his muscles flex and flow as he stretches. Its pretty obvious Craig had been working out at the gym and damn he looked good. Craig catches Anthony’s eye in the mirror, lifting one eyebrow he smirks at him. “What? You look good Craig. I mean I knew you looked good in clothes but naked is a different ball game.” Craig grabs a pillow and tosses it at him laughing. Anthony yells and ducks, laughing and Craig can here him still laughing as he heads down the hall.

Craig takes a hot shower humming a song to himself; he gets dressed and heads downstairs. He’s feeling good like life’s finally getting better. He passes Anthony’s office and notices the doors closed, so he just heads down the stairs. The house is quiet and still. In the kitchen a fresh pot of coffee is just finishing up and there is a post-it with his name on the microwave door. Peaking in there’s a fully plate of breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and sausage so he hits start and makes his coffee as he waits. The quiet is nice but a bit strange. He grabs his food, settles at the island with his coffee and grabs his phone to scroll through his socials. He notices a new group chat invite from Teri and a message. He clicks it open and he can’t believe the picture she has sent, Anthony with his arms wrapped around him, both of them looking so happy and content even as they sleep. He quickly saves the pic sending a heart and a thank you back. He decides not to even look at his email yet; he’s just too happy right now. He’s too relaxed and doesn’t want to wreck his good mood. Hearing the door open Craig turns in his seat. Teri pushes through the door; she’s carrying a large sketchbook. She doesn’t notice him at first so he has an opportunity to watch her. She’s wearing an above the knee flowy short sleeved sundress with a lavender and blue tie-dye pattern and her feet air bare. Her hair is in two long French braids and she flips a pair of sunglasses up onto her head as she steps through the door. He can see from where he sits that she has a pair of earbuds in and she seems to be quietly singing away to herself. He has enough time to think she looks beautiful and kind of sweet and innocent and knowing she isn’t; makes the look really work. Teri has been trying hard to distract herself from what Anthony had mentioned this morning. She had sat on the porch for the last hour sketching and doodling and listening to music. She had just decided it was time to come in and check in with everyone. Gathering her stuff and going inside she’s humming and quietly singing along to her music, turning around she jumps realizing she isn’t as alone as she thought. “Craig!” She squeaks grabbing her chest and popping out her ear bud. “Jesus you scared me.” Craig is laughing “Hey it’s not my fault you were off in la la land” She walks over and sets her stuff down on the counter. Looking around she realizes they are alone. Remembering what Anthony had said she needs to be on her best behaviour. “Did you have enough to eat? I can make more food. Do you want fresh coffee or anything? Anything at all?” Craig lifts an eye brow. “You good?” She’s tugging on her hair and fiddling with her skirt “Sorry. Ya, just a lot going on you know? Want to make sure your happy.” Craig grabs her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “I am happy. How can I not be? I just found out my two best friends feel about me the same way I feel about them. You don’t owe me anything, you don’t need to serve me. Well unless you want to?” Teri blushes and Craig wonders how she could possible be so cute. “Listen Teri, I have you to thank for helping Anthony figure out his feelings. And I also want to thank you for giving me the chance to be even a small part of what you two have.” He pulls her into his arms for a hug. Teri relaxes in his arms happy that the people she loves are as happy as she is.

“Well, well, well, what have I walked in on?” Anthony laughs as they both turn to look at him. Teri squeaks. “What is it with people scaring me today?” Craig laughs and pats Teri’s hand. Craig stands up and carry’s his plate and mug to the sink “You left us alone for too long, I guess. We were just chatting” When he turns around Anthony has pulled Teri in for a hug and a kiss. “I’ll uh leave you guys. I should prob check my emails and stuff” As he walks by Anthony grabs his shirt and tugs him over and adds him to the hug. “Nope. Not getting away that easy” They all cuddle up against each other for a few minutes, only finally pulling apart when Craig's phone starts to ring. “Damn it” He answers talks for a second, then covers the receiver. “Its Ty he’s stuck on an edit. I need to help him deal with this” He quickly makes his way back up to his room. Teri, is standing curled against Anthony’s chest still. Being close to him like this is her favourite thing. He gives her a squeeze, then leads her to the couch. He sits and pulls her down beside and into his lap. They sit and snuggle and she tells him about her day so far. At some point he slips his hand up her dress and rests his hand on her inner thigh, his fingers just trailing up and down as they talk. He slips his hand further up and smiles when he realizes she isn’t wearing any panties. He makes a sound of approval running his fingers over her bare skin. He teases her by slipping his fingers down and over her bare sex, fingers moving along the outside but never dipping between her fold. Teri whines and arches into his touch. He continues to talk to her like it’s a normal day. Making plans for recording times, what to have for dinner, when or if they should go to the store. All the time he speaks he continues to tease her. Teri tries to continue the conversation but at some point, she has gone silent only making whimper sounds and small moans. He loves these noises she makes, and he knows she loves when he keeps her on edge like this. Finally, he easily slips his fingers between her now dripping folds. Teri bites back a moan as he presses directly on her clit, stroking in short strokes. He quickly builds up to a fast rhythm. Teri’s breathing in shallow gasps, rolling her hips and whining. He looks up and notices that Craig has returned and is watching them, their eyes meet and Anthony nods letting him know he’s been seen and can stay; in one look. Anthony watches her face; smiling at her reactions to his touch. Her eyes are closed, her head back and a long low moan slips from her lips, her legs spreading further. The fabric of his shirt is bunched up in her hands as her entire body starts to tremble, he knows she is very close to climax. He removes his hand completely, and she whimpers in surprise. Teri whines, the pleasure subsiding and leaving a hollow need in its place, she whines again tugging at Anthony’s shirt. His hand slides up her thigh and presses her legs back together and he tugs her fingers from his shirt, wrapping her in his arms he whispers in her ear. “Such a good girl. But not yet” She whines again and buries her face in his chest slowly her breath evens out and her heart rate slows. He kisses her forehead and smiles over to where Craig is still standing. “So, what shall we do with the rest of our day Craig?”

Craig swallows and licks his lips. Watching Anthony tease and edge Teri has him very turned on. He couldn’t even really see anything, just Anthony’s hand up her skirt and the way she was writhing and moaning in his lap. Anthony laughs and repeats his name. “Oh sorry, ya. Um what do you want to do?” Its so easy to fall into old habits, he wants Anthony to decide, its so much easier to let someone else make the easy decisions. He pats Teri’s leg getting her to stand. “Let’s work a bit on that video. We still need to have a talk and I want to show you something before the night gets to late.” Teri slowly stand and steps back, eyes down cast and hands at her sides so that Anthony can stand. He tucks a finger under her chin. “Hey” She smiles up at him “Love you, Sir” Craig watches the smile on Anthony’s face grow. “Love you too. Now I’m leaving you in charge of dinner tonight and I think you know where the nights going. We will be in the office. Don’t bother us unless its important. And I think you should have a nap before dinner. I want you well rested tonight.” An obvious shiver runs through Teri; she blushes and nods her head. Anthony clears his throat. “Yes Sir” He leans in and kisses her forehead. “Good girl” Turning he walks past Craig and up the stairs. “Come one Craig we have things to do.” Craig stumbles a bit as he turns, glancing back at where Teri stands before calling out “Um ya, on my way” They settle in to the office and start working on figuring out what can be salvaged from the Would you rather video. Deciding to just do a classic Anthony edit and just end it after Craig says “Well there you go. I’m drunk and you won a game. Happy now?”. They laugh about the way they are both subtly flirting, but the fans are used to that from both of them already. They go back and forth with the videos they have recorded so far. And discuss topics for a few other. After awhile Anthony notices that Craig has slowly gotten quiet. “So that’s when I decided to fuck the elephant.” Anthony laughs when there is no reaction from Craig; he rubs his hand on Craig's leg. “Craig where did you go?” Craig blinks and looks at him blushing “Sorry got lost thinking about you and Teri on the couch earlier” Anthony’s hand on Craig's thigh slides up his fingers brushing over his inseam. “Did you like that? Watching me edge her like that and leave her to ache; till I decide?” Craig nods a small sound slipping from his lips. “It was hot” Anthony watches Craig. He doesn’t want to push him; he knows Craig has a had a rough go recently and he doesn’t want to add to his stress. “Is that something you like? I would like to know what you like Craig? I want to know everything about you? Remember we want you to let us make you happy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i understand for some the current atmosphere around Mini Ladd is as issue. i will understand if you don't want to read a story that involves him.  
> However i just want to say that i look at the characters in my story as just that characters, they are based on real people only on the outer edges. They are actors in a world that i have created.  
> i have struggled over the last 24 hours on what to do with this story. Some things planned for future chapters will change. it will probably end sooner then i originally thought.  
> Here goes nothing.

Anthony takes Craig's hand and leads him out of the office and down the hall. Noticing that his bedroom door is closed they head to Craigs room. He sits and pulls Craig down onto the bed beside him. Anthony stares at the wall as he speaks “Let’s talk ok. We kind of fell into what happened this morning. I don’t want to hurt you or do anything that will effect us negatively, you are my best friend.” Craig moves closer and places his hand over Anthony’s. “You’re my best friend too Anthony. I can’t imagine you ever doing anything to hurt that.” He giggles “Or you hurting me, with out my ok anyway” Anthony laughs, and gives Craig’s hand a squeeze. “Ok so you like to get hurt?” He winks and starts laughing again, falling into Craig's side. “Who would have thought I was ever going to have this conversation with you?” Craig joins him laughing and put his arm around him. “Ya, would you have had the balls if Teri hadn’t pointed the situation out? I think I need to thank her.” Anthony kisses Craig's cheek. “No. You’re right; probably not. But I am so glad I took that chance and kissed you.” Craig smiles and runs a hand up Anthony’s chest as he speaks “So am I.” That was all it took, one of Anthony’s hands cups Craig’s face as he leans in, closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Craig hums against his lips and smiles. They slowly make out, gently kisses, lick and nips. Ending up laying back on the bed, Anthony on his back and Craig curled up with his cheek on his chest. Anthony plays with Craig’s hair as they talk. Smiling he says this is how he and Teri had their first conversation about their relationship too. It’s a familiar feeling and makes the conversation seem even more intimate. They talk about how being friends should make some of the ups and downs of a new relationship a bit better. Honesty is important and they spent time talking not just about their feelings but about what they want in this relationship. They talk and negotiated both explaining their expectations about themselves and each other and how their relationship and lifestyle would work for all of them. They decide on the same stop light system safe words as Anthony has with Teri, and safe words are for everyone and anytime. Anthony lets Craig know that he has control in their relationship as much as anyone. Whether he want’s to be submissive or a Dom; cracking a joke to lighten the mood. “I am not submissive at all so you won’t be tying me up just so you know.” Craig finally admits that he prefers being submissive usually but that something about Teri brings out his other side. Anthony tugs on Craig hair making him whine. “Had a feeling you were a bottom bitch Craig” Craig whines again, his fingers digging into Anthony’s arm. Anthony tilts Craig's head back so he can look him in the eyes. “Something tells me someone has a bit of a humiliation kink?” Craig blushes and whimpers, whispering “Yes.” “Such a good boy, I am so glad you are mine now.” Craig’s smiles, he had no clue how much he really needed someone to finally say that. 

They snuggle and talk. Anthony mentions that Teri and he haven’t always had the best relationship, she has some things from her past they had to work through but that its not his story to tell. Craig nods remembering the night he saw her crying over the video chat. Anthony hears the other bedroom door open, listening as Teri goes down the stairs. Anthony taps Craig’s shoulder then slowly gets up. “Ok, Craig I still have something to show you and I want to talk to you about what I want to do tonight.” They go down stairs and find Teri in the kitchen. She has slow quiet music on and is dancing around the kitchen bring stuff out of the fridge and pantry as she begins supper. Anthony taps lightly on the wall to grab her attention with out scaring her. She smiles and shakes her head. “Hey” Looking them up and down, both of them looking a bit rumpled from making out and laying on the bed. “What have you two been up too?” She giggles still dancing as she spins over to give Anthony a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Stepping around Anthony to do the same to Craig. Anthony smacks her on the butt as she dances past again to go back to cooking. “Mostly we talked. Nice to see you so cheerful, knew you needed some sleep.” Teri nods chewing her lip “You always know what I need” Anthony walks through the kitchen area nodding at Craig to follow. “Going to show Craig downstairs” Teri stops dancing and leans back against the counter top, chewing her lip. Her eyes going from Anthony to Craig and back. Her voice squeaks “Oh?” Craig is confused, he’s never exactly known there was a downstairs, he assumed it was just an unfinished space or something. “Don’t worry love, just going to show him around. I promise.” Still chewing her lip both Craig and her watched Anthony flip a switch and open what looked like a closet door. Anthony turns and smiles at both of them. “Come on Craig this will just be a tour and a talk. I am pretty proud of this and don’t just share it with anyone” Craig looks back and forth between the two; eyes stopping to rest on Teri. “Teri, I don’t know what’s going on right now but if you don’t want me down there, I won’t go?” He glances over at Anthony who nods but stays quiet. “Teri” Her eyes meet Craigs and then drop to the floor. He steps up close to her and pulls a move he has watched Anthony do dozens of times. He tucks a finger under her chin raising her eyes to meet his. He runs a thumb over her bottom lip pulling it from between her teeth. His voice is quiet. “Stop chewing on that you’re going to hurt yourself.” She smiles and nods. “Are you ok with me going with Anthony?” That lip starts to go back between her teeth, but Craig clears his throat and she stops. “What’s your colour Teri?” Craig asks with a slight tilt to his head and a gentle smile. She blinks and clears her throat she looks confused by his question. Glancing over at Anthony who is smiling watching this interaction; before finally speaking. Her voice is so very quiet he has to strain to hear. “Green” He leans in and drops a kiss on her forehead. She hums a positive sound and watches Craig walk over to Anthony. As they step through the door, she returns to what she was doing in the kitchen. She turns up her music and changes the playlist to something a bit heavier. She has a feeling tonight could get very interesting.

Anthony leads Craig down the stairs, and moves off to the side and through another door flipping a few switches making the rooms light up. There is a small room at the bottom of the stairs one wall lined with shelves and storage bins with a door on the other side. From this angle it looks like your average basement area. Walking through the second door Craig’s eyes go big as he looks around the room. Just to the left of the door is what looks like a daybed/couch. Angled shelves cover half of the left wall on them are different coloured ropes and chains and ribbons and other items. The other half of the wall has mirrors. As he walks further in, he notices a St Andrews cross on the far wall as well as a couple padded benches, he can’t help but to also notice the different hard points for suspension and hooks on the walls and the ceiling. There is a large mirror and a glass block wall and a glass door off to the right side; he assumes it’s a washroom. Craig had no clue at all that this was down here, no clue that Anthony was this serious about this. Anthony is still standing just inside the door. He can’t help but smile at the look on Craig's face, he looks a bit like a kid in a candy store. Craig walks further in, his eyes trying to take in all that he sees. He wants to touch and feel the rope and the silk ribbon; his fingers twitch wanting to both feel the different items against his skin but also to use them against someone else. He turns and his eyes meet Anthony’s. Anthony looks very pleased with himself. He stands tall, leaning just slightly his hips resting against a counter against the wall by the door. He pushes off and stalks toward Craig. “So, what do you think?” Craig stands there speechless. “Would wow suffice?” Anthony smirks “Ya that works.” Anthony takes Craig's hand and walks over to the row of shelves running his fingers along one of the coils of rope. “I had some of this before I met Teri. But it was her idea to build this down here. Space was a big empty barely finished room. We have never let anyone else down here.” Craig nods, squeezing his hand. “Its pretty amazing. This must be where you took that picture I saw on her computer?” Anthony laughs “Oh lord, I have taken a lot down here, what did you see?” Craig reaches out, looking at Anthony for permission before he runs a finger over a length of chain. “She was in chains. It was beautiful” “Oh that one...” He closes his eyes for a second and smiles. “That was a hot night. Neither of us could walk very well after.” Craig can’t take his eyes of Anthony. His entire posture and voice have changed since they came downstairs, he is still very much Anthony but there is this sliver of a side Craig hasn’t seen before.

Anthony still holding Craig's hand walks over and sits on one of the benches. “I want you to know that this is a safe space. What happens here doesn’t ever have to leave this room unless you want it too. Pictures I take are private, things that are said are just between us. This room is Teri’s safe space; she used to spend a lot of time down here. If you look that door is the only one inside this house with a lock on it and it locks from the inside. If you are ever here and need to be completely and totally alone for any reason you can come in here.” Craig doesn’t know if he has ever seen Anthony this serious. He glances over at the door then back at Anthony. “Why is that the only lock and why would she spend so much time down here?” Anthony takes a deep breath, his eyes on the floor and his voice quiet. “She’s been through a lot Craig. Let just say she was hurt… bad. I wanted her to know she was safe, so I created this space. Its her story to share. Just know I will never do anything to hurt the trust she has given me and I feel the same about you.” Craig sits at Anthony’s feet so he can look him in the eyes, he gives his hand a squeeze. “Anthony you are amazing with her. I have seen how you are with her with my own eyes. I have dreamed about ever having anyone be that way with me. I promise I will do my best to prove to both of you how much you mean to me.” Anthony smiles and runs a hand through Craig's hair, resting a hand on his cheek. “I want to prove to her that the only thing that is going to change now is that she will have even more people to love and that will love her.” Craig nods his head and listens as he talks. Anthony tells him about the incident in the shower this morning, about setting off the pattern for the day. Wanting to keep her on her toes and keyed up all day. He smiles when he mentions her reaction to threatening to have Craig watch or help with punishment. “She wouldn’t have admitted it if I had asked but I could tell she was intrigued.” Craig can’t wipe the smile off his face. “Certainly, sounds fun; also explain how she reacted seeing me in the kitchen” Anthony’s laughs and talks about the plan. Not to punish but to please, to show her how important she is to them and as a way of thanking her for everything. 

They pick out two coils of soft rope, on pale pink and one pale blue, that remind them both of her hair. Anthony walks over to a cupboard by the door opening it and pulling out a pink leather collar with a silver tag. He shows it to Craig proudly. “I can’t tell you how much it meant to me when she said she wanted a collar from me.” Craig takes it from his hands reverently, noticing the tag says baby girl. He knows that in this lifestyle a collar means so many things. “I always assumed you had collared her, but I thought that was her phoenix necklace?” Anthony smiles and shakes his head. “I gave her that necklace in Toronto, after knowing her for only a few days. Honestly it was my way of claiming her a little bit. But this one was the one I gave her once we both thought she was really ready. She only wears it when I ask her to or when she needs to just not be in control for awhile. I guess you could say the phoenix is her everyday collar and this one is for special occasions. We also have another that’s specifically for punishment or rougher sessions. She can bring it to me if that’s what she wants.” His voice gets rough and his eyes go dark. “I don’t use that one often.” He turns and looks Craig up and down. “I bet you would be up for a rough session sometime?” Craig swallows his heart racing as he nods; he can already feel his cock hardening at the thought. “You like it when it hurts Craig?” He nods again, Anthony smirks and walks right up on him. Craig is still sitting on the floor with Anthony standing over him. He runs his hand over Craig's head through his hair grabbing a handful and twisting Craig's head to the side. He crouches down and bites hard on his shoulder making Craig whimper and whine. Runs his tongue and lips up his neck to whisper in his ear. “Someday I want to hear you scream” He sucks Craig’s ear between his teeth. Craig whines again, shifting in his spot his cock now fully hard and pressing almost painfully against his jeans. “Fuck, Anthony.” Anthony reaches down and grasps the bulge in Craig's jeans giving him a tight squeeze. Craig whines and shifts under his hold. “Down here you will call me Sir. Do you understand?” Craig’s heart is racing, he wants to act out, he wants to push Anthony and see where this could go. More then anything at this moment he wants to please Anthony. “Yes Sir” Anthony’s hand loosens on Craig's jeans, pressing down on his uncomfortably hard cock. “Good Boy” he can’t help but smile when he feels Craig's cock flex at his words and Craig thrust into his touch. “Such a good boy” Craig whines a “thank you” And Anthony gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead as he steps back. “Now then, where were we?”


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony has been really enjoying teasing both his partners today. He loves edging Teri, always has. But the way Craig has reacted to his touch and words today is all new. He would be lying if he didn’t admit to wanting to just jerk off all over Craig’s face when he was whimpering and whining and thrusting his hard jean covered cock against his hand. The look on Craig's face as he walked away, the way Craig's eyes had followed his every move and the way he had licked his lips and been unable to even speak at first sent a spark through his body. Tonight, isn’t going to be about him or Craig. A big part of him did want to show Craig that laughing, loving gentle Anthony was only a part of his personality. “Craig, I trust you and I know she does. She told me you were the only person she could picture with us. I think tonight you need to place the collar in her hands. Tell her after dinner we expect her to meet us downstairs.” Craig nods holding the collar in his hand “Are you sure? I don’t know if I deserve the privilege to even touch this.” Anthony smiles they had already talked about everything else about tonight, but this was a decision he had made on his own. He wondered for a second if this was a bad idea, they all had safe words and could stop this at any second. If they couldn’t trust each other enough to do this they had a lot of work to do. Anthony walks over and holds a hand out to Craig helping him up off the floor. He pulls him close against his body so they are on equal ground. “I don’t know if your worthy either Craig, tonight I am entrusting my most precious treasure to your hands. If you treat her right, I promise to make it worth your while. I am not even sure where to start with you. I want to break you and put you back together again. You’re a question I have not found the answer to yet.” 

He slips his hand from Craig's, trailing his fingers up his arm as he speaks. Suddenly grabbing Craig by the throat; Greg gasps he may be taller than Anthony but the man is strong. Anthony’s other hand grabs the hair on top of Craig head, Craig’s hands clutch at Anthony’s arms. Craig can’t move and breathing is difficult, he can’t take his eyes off Anthony’s. Anthony’s voice is deep and dark; his hand tightens around Craig's throat, Craig has definitely never seen this side of him. “If you hurt her in anyway, or do anything not agreed upon, if she taps out and you do not stop immediately Craig. I will teach you a lesson you will not forget. Do you understand?” Craig whines, Anthony can feel his pulse racing under his fingertips. He squeezes just a bit harder and Craig's mind goes blank; the sides of his vision going dark. He whimpers actually a little afraid, his cock twitches against his jeans and he rocks his hips for any form of stimulation. Tugging his head back by the hair Anthony licks a strip up his neck and the side of his face, leaning up and whispering in his ear. “Do you understand me, boy?” His hand loosens from around Craig's throat just a little Craig gasps for air; licking his lips. His voice is ragged as he struggles “Y… yes Sir.” Craig's hands are clinging to Anthony’s arms, his legs trembling. Anthony’s hand on his throat loosen and slides down the front of his body. The hand in Craig's hair pulls his head back down and into a deep messy kiss all tongue and teeth. Anthony wraps his hand around Craig's cock, rubbing him through his jeans. Craig desperately ruts against his touch. Moaning into Anthony’s mouth; his legs shake so hard his knees are weak. Anthony breaks the kiss, growls and drags his head to the side, moving in right against him, their chests touching. He licks and sucks at the bite make from earlier. Craig is a shaking, drooling mess, whimpering and whining, desperate for more. Anthony laughs it’s a low dark laugh as he pushes Craig away. Craig stumbles back and ends up sitting on the bench. His eyes slowly open and he looks up; Anthony is a site to behold. He’s breathing heavy, his lips pink and puffy from the rough treatment and his eyes are absolutely feral. Craig watches as he licks his lips and smiles. “So, you have a couple choices. You can deal with your little situation yourself.” His voice highlights the world little as his eyes rake down Craig's body stopping at the bulge in his jeans and the wet spot already forming through the material. “Or” He pauses and walks forward till his leg is pressed between Craig's thighs, pressing down on his hard cock. He is so close Craig has to lean back to look up at him. “Or we can create our first rule. No cumming without permission?” He presses his knee up between Craig's thighs pressing down harder. “And you don’t have it.”

Craig's struggling to comprehend. He wants, needs to cum so bad, the tight pressure of Anthony’s knee crushing his cock and balls against Craig's body, and the bench is exquisite. “Make a decision Craig or I will make it for you” He moves his knee back and forth a bit making Craig whimper and thrust up towards Anthony. He moans and chokes out. “Please Sir, please… please.” Anthony reaches out and runs a gentle hand down Craig cheek. “Hmm what colour are you?” Craig Leans his cheek into his touch, he’s breathing heavy. He blinks up his pupils blown wide with lust; Anthony can’t help but growl. “Green Sir. Please, please can I cum” Anthony leans in and kisses Craig gently on the cheek, pulling his knee away from him. His voice is low, whispered against Craig's heated skin “No.” He pulls completely away and turns. “Take your time calming down then come up stairs and we can continue with our plans. Don’t I repeat DO NOT dare touch yourself.” Craig collapses sliding to the floor, trembling. Anthony steps towards the door. “Do you understand Craig?” He moans laying on his side on the floor. Anthony can here as he quietly whimpers “Yes Sir” He heads out the door and up the stairs. Shoulders back and posture straight, he turns back once to look at Craig. If this was Teri, he would have wrapped his arms around her and held her till she calmed down but this was different Craig was different this was Anthony’s chance to test him and remind Craig who was going to be the boss between the two of them. He can’t help the smile on his face when he looks back meeting Craig's eyes. The evil smirk he gives Craig makes a shiver shoot up his spine; Craig groans and lays on the floor attempting desperately to calm down. Anthony steps through the door and shakes his head, clearing his mind; his hands are sweaty and he can not believe he just did that to Craig, but does he ever want to do it again. He wipes his hands on his legs and makes his way up the stairs; he watches as Teri dances in front of the sink. She smiles over her shoulder at him and goes back to washing the few dishes from the food prep. Anthony walks up behind her; wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

Teri has been upstairs wondering what was going on downstairs. She was curious what Anthony has said to Craig about the room about her and what they are planning. When Anthony comes up the stairs, she can tell by the look in his eyes that something has happened, the look made her smile. She turned her head and gave him a small kiss as he rested against her. She enjoys the little moment of domesticity, finishing up the dishes; grabbing a towel she dries her hands and turns in his arms. He hums against her skin as he drops his head back on her shoulder, dropping little kisses along her neck. “Hey” She runs her hand up and down his arms. Anthony snuggles his nose right up against her neck, running his hand up and down her back, he tangles the fingers of one hand in a random curl hanging over her shoulder. “Love you” Teri squeezes him in a tight hug “I love you too.” She pushes him away gently “You ok?” Anthony pulls back and looks down into her eyes, he can tell that he has managed to worry her and that was never his plan. Placing a hand on her jaw, thumb running over her cheek. “Its ok, just want to make sure you don’t ever forget.” Teri shakes her head and pokes his chest “You dear Sir are so very silly.” Anthony laughs, and tugs her hair “Be good.” Dropping a kiss on her forehead. “How long till food?” Teri checks the clock. “Half hour?” Anthony looks back at the door wondering about Craig. Teri’s eyes him up and down and then looks at the stairs. Her voice is quiet “Should I ask?” Anthony’s eyes close and then he looks back at her. “Just had a conversation with him. An intense conversation.” Teri nods at the word intense understanding a bit what he is trying to say. Craig has managed to calm down, rolling over onto his back and willing his erection down. His breathing has finally slowed and he thinks he has calmed himself down enough to go upstairs and be around people. He slowly stands up, looking at himself in the mirror. He attempts to fix his hair and straightens out his clothes, looking as put together as he can hope. He can’t help but notice the huge purple marks on his neck, knowing any video is going to need makeup and strategic clothing. He had never seen that side of Anthony before. For a moment he had actually been afraid; he fully believes if he hurt Teri in anyway Anthony would not hesitate to hurt him.

Anthony gives Teri another light kiss. Making his way over to flop on the sofa, he grabs his phone and settles in to wait for dinner. Teri is puttering around in the kitchen, getting ready to set the table and checking the food. Her music is still playing and a song has come on that has her singing and dancing again. Craig gets to the top of the stairs and stands and watches her move. Teri has always been so sweet and the kind of sexy that you can’t help but notice. When she was with Anthony, she oozed love and sex. Craig had caught himself staring at both of them on more then one occasion, trying to decide who he was more attracted to. And now here he was invited and allowed to love them both. Glancing down to the collar in his hands he takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen, clearing his throat. Anthony glances over at the sound, watching as Teri turns to look at Craig. Craig’s smile is kind and questioning and the look on his face confuses Teri; till she looks down and realizes what he has in his hands. Her eyes open wide in shock and she quickly glance’s over at Anthony and then back at Craig. Anthony nods his head at Craig. Holding the collar in both hands he holds it out to Teri. “Teri, Anthony has given me permission to touch this.” She holds her hands out, and he places it gently in her hands. He wraps his hands around her smaller hands and the collar. “After dinner you are expected to meet us downstairs.” Teri nods, her eyes skimming over Craig, noting the marks on his neck; bite marks and possibly a hand print that was not there before they went downstairs. For a moment a million thoughts run through her mind, landing on the fact Craig isn't strong enough to hold her collar. She takes the collar from Craig and walks over to where Anthony is sitting. He sits forward, she walks up and between his knees with the collar held out. When it is in his hands she drops to a kneeling position at his feet, back straight, eyes lowered her hands on her thighs. Anthony looks over at Craig and down to the collar. “Teri?” He watches as her lower lips slips between her teeth. Craig starts to walk over and Anthony shakes his head once making him stop moving. “Teri?” She trembles just slightly and leans slightly forward eyes still lowered. Anthony slips the collar around her neck, gently making sure her hair isn’t tangled and that it is not too tight. He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to the side of her head. His voice is quiet words pressed into her hair; the next few words only for them. “I promised to care for you always, nothing has changed. One-word baby girl and everything stops. I am not giving you away. Colour?” Teri sighs and he can feel her relax. “Green Sir” He smiles and looks back at Craig, resting his cheek on her head. “Isn’t she beautiful like this Craig? Wait till after dinner” Turning back to Teri he tugs on the loop on the collar and she makes a happy sound. “Let’s have a nice dinner and see where the night takes us shall we?


	12. Chapter 12

Teri says barely a word during dinner only replying when asked specific questions and replying to simple questions with small hums and smiles. She is floating in light sub space; the weight of her collar on her neck, knowing that Anthony is near. Anthony has been watching her ever since he placed the collar on her neck. He has caught her watching Craig out of the corner of her eye. He wishes he could read her mind, wondering what she is thinking. He has a feeling her behavior from earlier is very telling. She trusts Craig enough to give him this chance but he knows when she brought him her collar to place around her neck it was her way of taking a small bit of control in the situation and making a point. She is his, not Craig's. After dinner Teri moves to clear the dishes but is stopped by Anthony. He gently grabs her arm stopping her; she blinks up at him her eyes slightly glazed over. He knows she is sinking into her space. He runs a hand over her cheek leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. “We will clear this. I want you to go down and settle in. Ok?” She smiles sweetly; meeting his eyes then lowering hers to the floor once more. “Yes Sir.” She moves to the stairs, glancing back once. Craig can’t help but notice the change in Teri’s behaviour form the minute the collar was brought out. He has actually never been around a 24/7 lifestyle couple like this. All his knowledge is form books, the internet and a few special clubs he has attended. When Anthony sends her down the stairs, he can’t help but notice, how gracefully and quietly she moves down the stairs. He quickly grabs up the plates and starts clearing the table. He glances at Anthony “Should we go now?” Anthony shakes his head. “Not yet. She will settle and be ready when we get down there.”

Anthony goes upstairs and changes into a more comfortable loose pair of pants. Craig doesn’t even think he just moves through his next few actions; finishing clearing the kitchen and putting things away. Anthony comes back down the stairs and walks straight to Craig, grabbing him by the hip to stop his movements, he pulls him up against his body. Placing a small kiss on cheek “Nice job. You can be a good boy Craig” Craig stands up straighter and smiles at Anthony. His words making him feel better, he had been struggling since Teri had walked away with the collar. He isn’t sure where he stands with her right now. Anthony grabs his hand and drops a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “I hope earlier wasn’t too much.” Craig blushes shaking his head. “Worried about Teri’s reaction. Sorry, was it obvious?” Anthony gives his hand a squeeze “Its all good. She just needed to check in with me” Craig sighs. “Was afraid I insulted her or did something wrong? I’m uh just gonna run and change too?” Anthony nods and grabs a few bottles of water, his phone and his camera. When Craig gets down the stairs; Anthony takes his hand and leads him toward the stairs. “You ready for this?” Craig nods and gives Anthony’s hand a squeeze.

The room at the bottom of the stairs looks very different then when they had been there earlier. The lights were dimmed and the room was a little warmer then when they had last been there. Anthony had of course known what they would find so he watches for Craigs reaction. A large soft blanket covers the floor, Teri kneels in the middle of it and the middle of the room. Craig stops at the site of her; he understands why the heat has been turned up. Her collar is still on but the rest of her clothes are not to be seen. She is kneeling back on her heels, with her knees spread wide, back straight, hands on her thighs palms up, head up, and eyes lowered. Anthony smiles and steps closer; sitting on the floor in front of her is a pink satin blindfold that he picks up as he walks past. He gently runs a hand over her shoulder as he walks around behind her, facing Craig. Crouching down behind her; his hand on her shoulder he looks up at Craig. “Isn’t she beautiful like this.” He runs his hand gently down her arm, causing goose bumps to roll over her skin. Craig is speechless. Teri is on display like a toy waiting to be played with. He whispers “beautiful.” Anthony stands and walks back around to stand at Craig's side. “Love finding her in this position. Its her way of saying; Here I am, yours, all yours, to inspect, toy with and use as you please.” Craig licks his lips and nods “I am honoured” A small smile appears on Teri’s face; and watching her posture may have even straightened a bit more. The joy in knowing she makes Anthony proud lights up her every nerve, his words coming to her through the fog of her current light sub space. Anthony holds the blind fold out to Craig. “What do you think Craig shall we begin?” Craig nods taking the blind fold. Walking up to Teri he kneels down and places a gentle hand on her jaw, running a thumb across her cheek. Craig places a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Teri’s eyes slip closed and she sighs quietly, tilting her head slightly against Craig hand. He ties the blind fold carefully.

Anthony turns and goes to the shelf pulling out the coils of rope they had chosen earlier. Craig slips his hand down Teri’s neck. He hooks a finger in the loop on her collar and pulls up; Teri having to arch her back and slightly raise her chin to keep her position. He leans in and licks a stripe up her neck to her ear; growling. “You look good enough to eat Teri.” He glances back to Anthony. “You’re going to look so pretty when we are done with you.” He releases his hold on her collar, so he can run both hands up and down her body. He lightly runs his fingertips down over her breasts lightly tracing her hardening nipples, then down over her hips and back up. He glances back, his eyes meeting Anthony’s. “You're so gorgeous like this, can’t wait to have you tied up. Unable to move and completely at our mercy.” Anthony’s eyes light up as he turns to see Craig and hears his words. He lays coils of pale pink and baby blue rope on the floor around Teri. “Shall we begin? Who’s going first? Heads or tails.”” He chuckles low, coming up behind Craig and leaning over his body. He runs one hand down Craig's chest pulling him against his body. He leans over and runs a thumb across Teri’s lips; grabbing her jaw he tilts her head up till she is looking into his eyes. “Doesn’t matter since we are both going to just use her any way we want tonight” He winks at her then tilts his head and grabs Craig's chin dragging him into a kiss, that is all teeth and tongue, Craig whines into his mouth. He hears a matching whimper from Teri’s lips. Anthony smiles and pulls away. ‘Love the way you whine Craig. But tonight’s about her.” He tilts his head and raises and eye brow.

Anthony reaches over and grabs the blue rope, standing back up and walking around behind Teri. He slides his hands down her arms and pulls them behind her back. Bending her arms behind her back wrists facing each other. Teri straightens her back and holds still as he begins to work the length of ropes around her wrists. Craig moves closer so he is kneeling between her knees. He runs his hand up and down her thighs, watching the concentration on Anthony’s face as he works the rope. Craig watches as Anthony for a few moments and then glances to watch Teri. He can see as her breathing slows and she settles into sub space. Its like watching someone turn a dimmer switch. He can’t see her eyes, but the soft smile and the way her body has relaxed make it very obvious. He moves from between her legs off to the side; grabbing the pink rope he begins to knot and wrap the rope around her thigh and ankle, repeating the pattern with a different coil of rope on the other leg. Once he is done the classic Frog tie, he glances back at the more intricate patterns that Anthony has been working on. He has looped the ropes around and over and through her arms, chest and shoulders till he has a finished star harness patter. Teri is completely at their mercy; she has no choice but to kneel or lay down and she can’t use her hands or arms. Her arms are folded behind her back, the way the ropes are looped over and under her chest presses her breast up. Craig can’t help but to reach out and roll her nipples between his fingers making them perk up and harden. 

Anthony’s the most relaxed he has been in days. The motions of working with the ropes soothing and calming him. He runs his hands down Teri’s sides, over her hips and slips a hand down over her mound, he watches her muscles flex under his fingers. A small quiet sigh slips between her lips; leaning in he nibbles her neck by her ear. Looking down at her bound body. He has to smile; noticing the slight glazed look on Craig's face as he rolls her nipples between his fingers, then leaning in to suck one tight bud between his teeth. Craig suckles and licks at the swollen bud between his lips, he slides his hand down her body to join Anthony’s between her thighs. Anthony’s finger tips have found the bundle of nerves he was seeking and are gently brushing up and down and back and forth. Teri’s body twitches with each stroke. Craigs hand slips over and past Anthony’s, as he dips his fingers between her wet folds, spreading the wetness up over where Anthony’s fingers tease, to make the slide easier and then dipping back inside. Anthony reaches out with his other hand and tugs Craig off of Teri’s breast by the hair, pulling him up and into a kiss. Both of them slowly stroke and tease her. Anthony pulls back a little and licks across Craig's lips before turning his head and repeating the action against Teri’s. A full body shiver runs through her body, her mouth opens slightly as a whimper sneaks past her lips. Anthony’s hand in Craig's hair directs him back to her breast. Craig begins nipping and biting at her skin, leaving makes across her pale skin. He slips his fingers deeper inside her wet heat, smiling as he feels her clench around him. He can feel as Anthony speeds up his stroke, Teri is whimpering and her hips keep rocking as she chasing her orgasm. Craig speeds up to match Anthony’s movements, slipping a second and third finger into her dripping hole, she’s so wet its dripping down her thighs. Anthony wraps a hand around her throat, leaning in close behind her. She whimpers and wines as he licks and bites along her neck. Her back arches, her hips moving as she tries to grind down onto their touches. Anthony pulls Craig back into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth. He pulls away winks at Craig. “Such pretty noises. Don’t you think Craig? Should we let her cum?” Teri nods her head a tiny bit; it makes them both smile. Their eyes meet, and in unison, they stop and pull away from touching her. The whimpers and whines that slip past her lips make both their cock twitch.

Anthony checks Teri’s fingers and toes, for temp and circulation. Running his warm hands up and down her body. He can sense as her body leans slightly into the familiar touch; slowing his hands and squeezing gently as she settles. Craig pulls her whimpering lips to his; leaning in to lick a kiss into her mouth, chasing her tongue with his and then sucking and nibbling gently on her lips. Anthony leans over her shoulder, pressing hot wet kisses along her shoulder and neck. He grabs Craig by the hair and pulls him away from kissing Teri. Stepping around Teri he drags Craig back a few steps from Teri so he can kiss him. Craig attempts to stand; Anthony tightens his grip in his hair and growls holds him down on his knees. Anthony tilts Craig's head back, he presses hard kisses against his lips, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. Craig opens his mouth and lets Anthony’s tongue sweep in. He lets go of his hair long enough to drag his shirt off, then tilts his head back again as far as he can by the hair so that he can lick and suck at the dark marks already on Craig's skin. Anthony’s calloused fingers pinch and pull at his nipple. Craig whimpers into Anthony’s mouth at the sharp pain. Anthony doesn’t know why he wants to break Craig down; wants to see how far he can push him. He’s never felt this with Teri, never wanting to just break her like this. With her its always been like tearing down walls to find the real her. Anthony leans down and bites down around Craig's nipple. It’s a quick sharp pain and Craig keens out an amazing sound that almost drives Anthony to his knees. Its followed by a whine and whimper from Teri. He turns and glances at Teri then looks down into Craig's eyes. “Oh listen to that Craig. She likes the sounds I can pull from you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough one for me to write. i lost the plot line a couple times and had to rewrite a few different times.
> 
> For anyone still following along. Thank you.

The sharp tug of Anthony’s fingers in his hair has Craig whining; he’s not thinking straight anymore. He feels teeth breaking through the flesh on his chest and his body convulses and he keens; tugging to pull away but also wanting to push further into the pain. Whining harder now, pressing the heel of his hand into his cock, anything just to get some kind of friction. Anthony notices, though, growling “hands off” He cocks an eye brow at Craig. “You don’t need your hands, anymore do you?” he drags him across the floor, Craig scrambling to crawl after him. Anthony grabs a length of rope and cocks an eye brow at him. Craigs trembling on the floor, he moves into a kneeling portion and places his hands behind his back. “Oh, look at you being a good boy” Anthony’s voice is sweet a contrast to the tight fingers wrapped in Craigs hair. Anthony removes his hold on Craigs hair. He grabs Craigs hands placing them palms together behind his back he wraps and ties the rope from wrist to elbow; making sure it is tight but not to tight. Craig is panting and he presses his thighs together and ruts against the air, the drag of his heavy cock against the inside of his pants just enough to tease but not to satisfy. He whimpers again. Anthony presses in between his thighs keeping his legs apart, he presses the top of his foot up against Craigs balls just holding him in place. Craig whimpers and tries to stop moving but he is just so worked up. He starts begging Anthony for something anything, he doesn’t even know himself what he wants. “Oh I will give you what you need’ Anthony pulls down the waist bad of his pants tugging the edge under his balls, he directs Craigs head by the hair closer and runs his dripping cock across his face. Craig opens his mouth slipping his tongue between his lips to taste Anthony. With in moments Anthony is fucking into his mouth. Craig chokes and whimpers as Anthony thrusts, he eyes closed, Anthony thrust harder into him as he gags. With his hands tied he has no control of what Anthony is doing to him. He bobs his head to take him deeper, eyes closed as he gags again. Anthony spits out a curse and forces his cock as deep as he can; holding him so close his nose is just resting against his skin. Craig chokes, trying not to fully gag, tears drip off his eye lashes. Anthony growls and releases his hold, Craig pulling off and away as he gasps for air.

Anthony’s foot moves and squeezes against the hard lump in Craigs pants, Craigs response is to rut against his foot and whine. Craig is painfully hard; his mind has flown away; he’s struggling to remember to breathe. Anthony hears a whimper from Teri; he glances back and can see her body is trembling and shaking hard enough he can see it from this distance. He shoves Craig away using the foot between his legs “Don’t move” He turns and goes to her. Kneeling between her legs, he runs soft hands up and down her arms and making small soothing sounds. He places a gentle kiss to her lips. Pressing his forehead to hears, he whispers against her lips. “Breath baby. I’m right here. Your ok. I’m here. You still green baby? What’s your colour?”” He presses another soft kiss to her lips. Teri’s somewhere between sub space and total freak out. Listening to the way Craig was whining and whimpering and not being able to know what was going on has her both turned on and, in some way, afraid. Anthony’s hands and his words ground her. She takes a deep breath and whispers “Green” Anthony glances back at Craig; he looks a total wreck, hair standing up every where, drool across his chin, his body covered by red and purple marks including a huge bite mark around his one nipple and his eyes are glazed over. Anthony shivers and groans. He presses another soft kiss to Teri’s lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry. Teri practically purrs, opening her lips and slipping her tongue out to meet his. It’s a gentle and loving kiss, till he nips her bottom lip and then sucks her tongue between his teeth. He pulls away and leans his head against hers. “He looks a wreck baby and no ones even gotten off yet?’ He slips a hand between her legs, brushing his finger tips through her wetness. “Do you want to see? Or just keep hearing what I am doing to him? Maybe I’ll leave him over there to watch me wreck you? Hmmm” Craig lifts his head at Anthony’s words. He wants to beg; he’s still hard and the thought of watching Anthony with Teri makes his cock twitch and get even harder. He thought this afternoon he had never been so hard but right now is running a close second and it may pass the other at any moment. He moans low; moving around on his knees trying to find friction. He’s tempted to widen his stance and press himself against the floor.

Anthony’s fingers are working there way through Teri’s slick heat, she shifts her hips as much as she can and whines a pitiful “Please” He smiles and runs his tongue along her jaw to her ear. Her body trembles and a whine slips between her clenched teeth when the tip of his finger finds that beautiful bundle of nerves he was seeking. He strokes a finger slowly back and forth, watching as the muscles in her legs tighten and relax and her breath stutters with each stroke. “Baby let me deal with one thing. I’ll be right back.” Craig is still rocking his hips and whining; he has even tugged his arms apart to test the rope a couple times. Anthony stands and turns and stalks over to Craig. He grabs his chin between his fingers, holding his head up and looks him straight in the eyes. Craig is shocked by the painful way Anthony has his face; he blinks up into his eyes. Anthony taps the side of his face with his other open handed. Craig trembles and swallows the whine working its way up his throat. With each word Anthony slaps his face just a little harder. “YOU. WERE. TOLD. NOT. TO. MOVE.” Anthony stops moving; his hand still pressed against Craigs cheek and he squeezes his chin again. Craig blinks the sting on his cheek barely registering. “What’s your colour Craig?” Craig closes his eyes and stills his thought the best he can, he understands what Anthony is asking. “Green” Anthony releases his hold on his face, and his hands pulls away. Craig barely has a moment to recognize the sound and feel of something coming towards his face when Anthony smacks him. A loud crack echo’s around the room when his hand connects with Craigs face. Craig makes an unintelligible sound. The hit is hard enough Craig almost tumbles over but Anthony grabs him by the shoulder. Craig shakes his head hard once, then opens his eyes looking up at Anthony. He knows Anthony pulled back, that smack sounded 100x harder than it was but it was still a smack across the face. Anthony’s eyes are practically black, blown wide from adrenaline and lust. Craig slowly runs his tongue over his lips, tasting the bright copper of blood where his cheek connected to his teeth. His eyes slip closed and he can’t stop the sound he makes. Anthony kneels down between his legs, placing a gentle hand on his jaw and tilting his head slightly. “Oh, I hope that doesn’t leave a mark.” He gently cups Craigs cheek, feeling the heat coming off his skin. “I did tell you not to move” His other hand slips down Craigs chest, nudging his pants down to trail fingers up and down the soft trail of hair between his belly button and his waistband. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on the cheek he smacked. “I’ve never done that before Craig. Never. What have you done to me?” His hand slips down under the edge of Craigs pants, his finger tips brushing over the tip of Craigs hard cock. Its easy to see the hit has not changed what’s going on in Craigs pants. Craig arches his back and shifts his hips, he whines “please” Anthony wraps his hand around Craigs cock and squeezes gently, running his thumb over the tip. Craigs body is shaking, he thrust up into Anthony’s grip. Anthony loosens his grip, letting Craig desperately thrust into his fist. He leans in and licks a drop of blood off Craigs lip, trailing kisses and bites along his jaw. “You want to cum Craig?” Biting down on the soft meaty part of Craig’s earlobe. Craig’s following whine is high pitched and desperate “please, please” Anthony slowly loosens his hold around his cock. He chuckles low against his neck. “Not yet” Pulling away, he leaves Craigs desperately hard, wet erection on the outside of his pants. The cool air does nothing to cool the arousal and heat. He’s cock is red and arches up against his stomach, the tip practically purple and glistening with pearly pre cum. Anthony snaps his waistband once so it lands hard about halfway up his cock. “Teri first, she’s been such a good girl” Craig whimpers, but doesn’t move when Anthony returns to where Teri kneels.

Teri can’t hide the smile on her lips when she hears Anthony’s words. She has been a good girl. Her Anthony has never had to smack her like that. She blinks against her blind fold, wishing she could see Anthony’s eyes, he has always had a way of grounding her with just a look. Its like she is floating inside her body. She’s been kneeling here tied for so long now that she wonders if she was every anywhere else. She feels as Anthony slowly runs a hand over her hair and down her cheek. She leans into his touch and whimpers. She wants him to touch her more. He runs his hands down her shoulders reaching back and tapping her fingers and hands where they are tied behind her back. He leans in and breathes against her neck and kisses her ear. “Love you so much. You’ve been such a good girl for me” He pauses, glancing back at Craig. ‘For us” He steps around her settling on his knees behind her. They are both facing Craig. Anthony’s eyes meet his, and he leans over and runs his tongue over her neck, and then nibbles across her pulse point, sucking a bright mark there. Teri makes a quiet noise, leaning back slightly into him. He runs his hands down her sides, pulling her against him. One hand stops just below the rope across her chest, the other slips down and between her thighs. “You’re so hot and wet baby.” His fingers trail down over her abdomen, trailing his finger’s up and down her skin, lightly, goose bumps and shivers flow through her. “Such a good girl.” He presses a kiss on the hair above her ear. Glancing at Craig he smiles as he watches him try not to squirm. Craig’s trying desperately to stay still, his fingers in tight fists where they are tied behind his back. Anthony’s fingers slip between Teri’s thighs, dipping down into her wetness then back out. She moans and arches her back, moving with his touch the best she can. Anthony’s hands slip off her body and she whine’s; her body trembling. She hears the soft sounds of clothes hitting the floor. Teri hears the metal slide of a knife being opened, the cool metal against her thighs as He cuts the ropes. His hands are back on her quickly running over where the rope had been tied. She can feel his bare skin against her back. 

Anthony pushes Teri forward using her bound arms as leverage; sliding between her legs so she is kneeling over and pulls her down slowly onto his cock. She gasps out a quiet “Oh” as he settles her into his lap; slipping easily deep into her wet heat. He can’t contain the moan that slips out; dropping his head against her shoulder and biting down. “Baby you feel so good.” He uses her bound arms as leverage to gently fuck up into her. His eyes meet Craigs; he leans in close to Teri’s ear. Fucking into her deep heat; eyes staring into Craigs. “Do you want to see him? See how wrecked he looks. Maybe he will beg to cum like a good boy?” Anthony’s fingers slip around to pinch and pull Teri’s nipples. She whines; arching into his touch. Craig whines, he feels like a tightly wound spring, his body is still shaking and his hard cock throbs trapped between his pants and his body the way it is. Her voice is soft but she sounds wrecked. “Wanna see him. Please.” Anthony reaches up and slowly releases the tie in the blind fold at the back of Teri’s head. Her eyes are closed as the soft material drops away from her face. Anthony slowly thrusts up into her, licking and kissing her neck and shoulder. Teri drops her eyes to floor; she shivers and whines grinding back against Anthony. She finally opens her eye’s looking up from the floor straight into Craigs eyes. She sucks in a deep breath at the sight of him. Craigs eyes are blown black with arousal and his body sways forward wanting desperately to be closer to them. A small whine slips between Teri’s lips as she says his name. Anthony leans close over her as his cheek pressed to hers. “He certainly looks a sight doesn’t he.” He looks up and smiles at Craig. “Come here Craig. I know you can make it.” Anthony slides a hand down between Teri’s thighs slowly stroking over and teasing at clit. She whines and squirms in his hold. Craig surges up on his knees so fast he almost falls forward; remembering at the last second if he fell his hands could not save him. He is desperate to get closer, barely stopping in time to keep his body form slamming into theirs with his momentum.

Anthony holds a hand out to help Craig stop and steady himself. Pulling him close so Teri is pinned between their bodies, Anthony pulls Craig into a deep kiss over her shoulder. Craigs hands are still bound behind his back; when Anthony pulls back from the kiss Craig turns his head to meet Teri’s lips as she whines begging for more. Anthony watches them kiss, sucking and biting her neck and shoulder. He draws his hand slowly up from between Teri’s legs, making her whine into Craigs mouth. He reaches forward and wraps his hand around Craigs hard cock; making him gasp and pull away from the kiss. He reaches beside him grabbing the knife he used earlier. There is a sharp pressure of the knife as he slices apart the rope harness, first at her forearms and then her wrists. Teri moans and flexes her fingers but doesn’t move, she hasn’t gotten permission yet. Anthony strokes Craigs cock in unison to his thrusts into Teri. He whispers low into Teri’s skin. “You can move baby.” Teri flexes around his length and he moans his head drops back and Teri surges forward to bite a mark into Craigs chest to match the one of Anthony’s making. Anthony grabs Teri’s hip with his other hand following her motion, he thrusts hard up into her heat pulling her back down toward him. Craig’s body surges forward at the bite, thrusts into Anthony’s hold he whines out a stuttered “Please.” Teri wraps arms around Craigs shoulders pulling him into a kiss. Anthony thrust hard into Teri’s trembling body; she’s been riding this high for so long she isn’t going to last long. He synchronizes his stokes between the two of them to match up. Teri and Craig both losing the ability to keep the kiss going and just leaning in and moan against the others mouths. Teri moans and leans back, wrapping an arm around the back of Anthony’s neck. His touch and the feel of his cock so deep inside her makes her moans out a “Please” He voice low and husky as she begs for release with her body and her hands tangling in his hair; unable to access her words. Anthony speeds up his strokes and his thrust into her. As he leans in to lick and then bite down at her pulse point “Such a good girl. Cum for me baby girl” Teri whimpers as she chases her release, meeting Anthony’s every move, her thighs shake as she finally has permission to let go. With a long drawn out moan her body finally slams down hard and grinds against Anthony as she collapses against his body. Anthony’s hips stutter and he loses control himself, pressing deep inside her and letting her muscles clench around him and pull him deeper inside as his orgasm quickly followers her. Wetness runs down her legs as he slips his fingers out of her, gently trailing finger tips over her clit making her tremble and whine from over stimulation. Anthony looks at Craig and smiles as he wraps his fist tighter around his length. Craigs head drops down on Teri’s shoulder as his body shudders; his hips thrusting up into Anthony grasp. A litany of profanity dropping from his lips as he begs Anthony. “Fuck… please… please… don’t stop.” Teri wraps fighters in his hair pulling his head back so she can lean in and suck a mark into his neck. Craig’s vision goes white, and finally he hears the words he has been begging for. Anthony’s voice is quiet and gravelly “Cum for us Craig” He collapse against them, his release running down over Anthony’s fingers. He whispers a thank you before he gives in to the darkness.

When Craig passes out Teri gasps and grabs a hold of him so, he doesn’t fall. Anthony takes control, slipping out from under her he grabs the knife and cuts his arms loose, quickly checking his hands and fingers and arms to make sure the ropes haven’t hurt him, them taking him from her arms. He lays him down on his side there on the floor and goes for the blankets. Teri curls up against Craigs back, still shaking a bit form her own feeling of all that has happened. Anthony quickly returns with warm blankets to cover both of them, running his hands over Craigs body, and then Teri’s as he tucks the blankets around them both. He gives a gentle kiss to Teri as he lies down in the opposite side of Craig. “You ok baby girl” Teri smiles and nods and presses her head to Craigs shoulder peeking over his body at Anthony. “hmmmm I’m good” She murmurs. Gently petting Craigs hair; Anthony watches as his eyes slowly slip open. Craig whines a little and tries to roll over realizing someone is against his back and his front; when his eyes open, he is staring into Anthony’s eyes. An adorable blush rises up his body and across his cheeks. He licks his lips and clears his throat before he can speak “thas never happen before” He pauses and lefts a hand to rub over his face. “FUCK” When he starts to laugh, Anthony and Teri quickly follow. The worry of his collapse, the intensity of the scene leaving all three are drunk on adrenal and sex. Teri pulls back so Craig can flop on his back as he laughs. Anthony laughs until he sees Craig flinch when he smiles hard and reach up to touch his cheek. He reaches over and grabs Craigs hand and squeezes getting Craig attention. “I’m sorry… We hadn’t agreed to slapping.” Craig shakes his head. “I knew what was coming. You asked and I said green. Besides that, it was so freaken hot man” Anthony nods his head and glances at Teri. Her eyes keep slipping closed but she has small smile for him when their eyes meet. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on Craigs lips, then tugs Teri over so he can kiss her as well. The three of them lay there in a cuddle pile relaxing and resting. Occasionally a hand will reach out and brush through someone hair or across their skin, grounding them and soothing any stresses. The three of them lay there in silence, keeping their thoughts to themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter it was double the length I needed and I still had more to write so this is where the best break was.  
> This and the next chapter are full of triggers, just be warned.

After that night they had settled into a quiet existence Craig extending his visit from one week to two and then three. Cuddling on the couch often led to the three of them falling into bed together, sometimes Teri would be working in her office and hear the boys laughing and the quiet sound of the bedroom door closing. She was ok with that; she didn’t need or want to be involved all the time. The three of them had learned much about each others body over a short period of time; some days spending as much time in bed as outside of it. Anthony and Craig had spent a lot of time talking between making videos; prepping for tours and kissing. Craig was obviously still struggling with his issues from before he even left LA to come to them. On more then one occasion Teri had found them curled up on the couch, Craigs head buried in Anthony’s chest as he cried. She would press a kiss to Anthony’s and then Craigs head telling them both she loved them; sometimes she was pulled down into their arms and other times Anthony would give her a certain look and she would leave them alone. They had not returned to the downstairs room. 

Late one-night Teri had woken up to an empty bed. Craig had worked late on a video and said he would sleep in the spare room that night. Teri had fallen asleep wrapped up in Anthony’s arms but he wasn’t there now and the sheets were cool meaning he had left some time ago. She lay there listening; the house was quiet and still. Glancing over and flipping her phone she noticed it was 5am. To early for him to have decided to go to the gym and too late to have received an invite to a recording. Pulling herself from the sheets, she grabbed one of Anthony’s old shirts, pulling it over her head, the length hanging almost to her knees. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she made her way to the hall. She knew immediately he was downstairs, a sliver of light making its way up the stairs giving away his location. Teri quietly made her way past Craigs closed door and down the stairs. She found Anthony sitting at the kitchen island. His arms crossed, head down and eyes staring into what she assumed had been a glass of whisky if the bottle beside him was a clue. Making her way slowly to his side, she drops a hand on his arm and gently places a cheek to his shoulder. Anthony doesn’t know how long he has been down here only realizing as Teri startles him with a touch that its been much longer then he every expected. He wraps his hand over hers and gives her fingers a gentle squeeze and leans his head over and resting his against hers. 

The room is dim and quiet; Teri’s voice sounds so loud when she speaks even though she’s whispering. “What’s up. Why you down here all alone like this?” She pulls away so she can look him in the face. When Anthony finally lifts his head and turns to meet her eyes its obvious, he has been crying. Teri has only seen Anthony cry a handful of times and even though this time she is pretty sure it isn’t because of her it breaks her heart. Her lip trembles and she quickly bite’s down on it; she sniffs. “What’s going on?” Anthony realizing, he has freaked her out pulls her into his arms. “Its not you baby. Its Craig… Its me” Teri presses herself into his arms; wrapping hers around his waist running her palms up and down his back. She doesn’t say anything just waits for Anthony to speak. “He needs more help then I can give him. I think he needs to go back to LA. Needs to figure his shit out before…” His head drops down on her shoulder. She presses a light kiss to the side of his head. “Its not your job to fix everybody. You have to think about yourself too.” Anthony shakes his head. “God, I love you.” He sniffs and turns to kiss her neck. Whispering into her ear. “Do you know why we haven’t gone downstairs again since?” He waits a second but keeps talking Teri understands it wasn’t really a question. “I don’t like who I was to him. I smacked him across the face… and he liked it. I can’t be that person; I don’t want to be that person. I want to make him happy; let him know he is loved and that isn’t how I wanted to do it.” She squeezes him understanding. “You have to do what makes you happy. Sometimes its scary and sometimes it makes the people around you not happy; but you have to do what makes you happy. Loving someone shouldn’t hurt you.” He’s staring off into the distance and Teri doesn’t know if what she is saying makes any sense. “Anthony.” She waits for him to finally look at her. “If he needs help, we need to love him enough to push him to get that help. We can’t make him happy if he can’t make himself happy.” Anthony smiles finally and turns to meet her eyes. “Your right. I’ll talk to him” he reaches pulls her hand up and kisses her fingers. “Let’s go back to bed” She smiles takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. 

They slept in the next morning, Craig coming in to wake them up with kisses. Kisses that led to bites and hair pulling and all of them needing more sleep. Anthony rolling over at one point to check the time and cursing “Shit I have a meeting in less than hour across town” As he climbed out of bed, he kissed them each and told them to have fun and he would be home as soon as he could. Teri had smiled rolled over and snuggled into Craigs arms; he slowly ran his hand over her back as she drifted off to sleep again. Teri wakes up with a start; she is laying in her stomached and Craig is kneeling over her sitting on her upper thighs. He’s trailing his fingers up and down her sides just hard enough to tickle. When she tries to wiggle ways from him, he settles heavier on her legs and places a hand on her lower back holding her to the bed. She giggles and wiggles trying to escape his tickles. “Craig, I hate tickling stop… please stop.” He digs his fingers in harder, tickling with a purpose now. “Stop Craig” She attempts to bat away his hands knowing there is no way she is strong enough to get out from under him. She’s gasping for air and begging him to stop. Craig grabs her hands as she swings, holding them down now behind her back, both wrists tight in his one hand. He leans down closer to her ears; she can feel his hardness against her skin. “Awe come on Teri; Anthony said to have fun” He licks her shoulder and then bites down. Teri’s body reacts faster then her brain; she moans and arches her body up against his. He continues to tickle her biting down harder and growling as she tries to wiggle free. Teri’s shaking and practically in tears; this is her worst fear. She’s begging face pressed into the pillow; breathless. “Stop. Stop. Please” She just wants to get away, any other thought is gone out of her head. She’s turned on but breathless and feeling trapped; its like he has flipped a switch and she in unable to think straight in any way. She whimpers and whines but has lost the ability to try and get away from him. Her voice is ragged and quiet when she begs him again “Please, please stop” Craig finally stops tickling her to slide his hand down between her thighs, not giving her a moment to relax before he presses his fingers deep with in her heat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter full of triggers, just be warned.
> 
> Non-Con touching, anxiety attacks and triggers all over the place.
> 
> There is a lot of miscommunication and misreading body language, word triggers and body triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write for a few reasons.   
> Sometimes people are so far inside themselves they don't realize the effects they are having on someone till its too late. Communication is key in all relationships.  
> BDSM is not a game. There are too many stories out there that have glossed over the hard facts about what can happen.

Teri’s mind is fuzzy; she’s pinned face down on the bed with the pillows under her face and on either side, she can’t see, hear or breathe well. Craig is holding her hands tightly behind her back; sitting on her thighs and pressing her body into the mattress. Craig is loving the way she squirms under him. She’s so tiny compared to him; he could do almost anything to her right now and he doesn’t think she would say no; doesn’t think she even knows how to say no. She’s so submissive under him as he presses his fingers deeper into her heat; he growls and slowly releases the hold he has on her neck with his teeth. “Such a good girl, here to be used as I wish. All for me.” He breathes deeply against her ear; running his tongue along the outer shell. His voice is growly and doesn’t even sound like his as he speaks against her skin “My little slave girl” Teri’s entire body freezes up but Craig doesn’t notice. Teri’s mind has gone straight to a dark place. She was already struggling to stay in control but those words have shut her down totally; she whimpers and her hands form into tight fists, her nails pressing into her palms. Craig moves from being over her thighs to being between them. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her before pulling completely free; slipping that hand under her he urges and lifts her up on her knees. He presses on her back where his hand is still wrapped around hers, pushing her into a high arch presenting herself to him. He slides his hand up forcing her arms higher up her back till they are folded near her shoulder blades. Teri can barely hear his words as he runs his hand up and down her body, over the soft skin of her ass and down between her cheeks, slipping his fingers into her wetness and then running wet fingers across her rosebud. Murmured words of “Beautiful… soft… dirty girl… So wet for me… Dirty little slave girl” Teri whimpers; trying to pull away and suddenly a hand lands hard on her upper thigh. It’s a jarring sharp pain, that has her jumping to get away. Its followed quickly by another smack on the opposite side and when she cries out Craig tells her to shut up. Is he right; is she just a dirty little slave girl? Has Anthony sold her to him? Was last night a dream or his way of making her think she was safe? Teri is definitely not thinking properly right now.

Teri bites her lip hard to keep from screaming when Craig suddenly shifts and bites into one fleshing cheek drawing blood. Craig hears the small sound that she makes and nuzzles up against her, running a soothing tongue over his bite mark. He squeezes her wrists and then presses her hands down against her back “Don’t move your hands.” Looking down he notices how hard her fists are clenched tight; running gentle hands down her arms and tugging at her fingers “relax” Teri squeezes her eyes shut tight and tries to relax; trying to do as she is told, to be a good girl. Craigs hands slip up and down her back; he leans forward and she can feel as he ruts against her wetness. Strong hands squeeze and rub her body; Craig massaging her muscles trying to get her to relax. His fingers slipping once more down between her legs and spreading her wetness over her body. Craig runs his thumb over her little pink hole, humming away at the way it twitches around his touch. Teri’s body jerks away when he presses in slightly; he smacks her ass hard and grabs her hips pulling her back towards him. She whimpers and whines; pressing her body flat and as far from him as she can “No…no… please…no…” Craig chuckles and reaches down, pulling her toward him again by the hips. His cock slips through her wetness and runs up and between her cheeks. Craigs finger’s dig into her hips; he stares down at her body. She’s so small under him; he could practically break her in half if he wanted to. He wraps his body over top of her; pressing his body flush against hers. Slowly kissing up her spine and along her shoulders; making his way from shoulder to shoulder, biting and nibbling on her skin. Teri’s body is trembling and she whines every time his teeth drag over her skin. When Craig starts nibbling and licking her neck. He starts babbling words at her again. Calling her beautiful and small and the a slave and a dirty whore and once again her body freezes up. She’s bitten her lip so hard now she can taste the blood; the pillow she is face down in is wet with it and tears. She’s sobbing but the pillows muffle the sound.

Suddenly Craig is gone and gentle hands are on her back; strong arms pulling her up off the bed to hold her close as she sobs. She can tell by the smell and feel its Anthony, and she starts crying harder. Those familiar hands are running over her body, unfolding her arms, pulling a blanket over her shoulders and soothing her shaking body. Anthony isn’t sure what he has walked in on all her knows is that Teri is crying and Craig has done something. Craig tries to explain from his spot on the floor; where Anthony had thrown him; they were just playing and Anthony practically growls at him. Looking between Craig and Teri “Does this look like fucking playing Craig!” he whisper-yells trying to stay calm so he can bring Teri back from wherever she has hidden herself away. “What the fuck did you do?” Craig is honestly confused. “She never stopped me, she didn’t use a safe word or anything.” Teri whines and presses her face against Anthony’s shoulder. Whimpering when she sucks her lip between her teeth. Anthony tilts her away from his chest lightly; raising her chin so he can see her face. Her eyes are closed, face red and puffy and he can see blood on her chin. “Oh, baby girl what did you do?” He wraps a hand around the back of her head and holds her close to him, rocking slightly like you would with a crying child. “Did you ask her Craig? Did you even fucking ask?” Craig’s eyes go wide “No. What? She could have called it. I didn’t tell her she couldn’t? What the fuck? I don’t know what happened? I though we were having fun.” Anthony shakes his head; he is torn. He knows what ever Craig did wasn’t on purpose, he just didn’t know; didn’t understand. Craigs a beginner at best he doesn’t know how a Dom needs to watch every movement and sound from their sub. And he certainly has no idea how to deal with a sub with the sort of messed up history that Teri has. Taking a deep slowly breath in he tightens his hold on Teri as he slowly exhales. Turning to Craig. “Ok ok. I need you to help fix this Craig. Get up, get a bottle of water and a wet towel. Oh, and the first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom.”

Once Craig has left the room, he can feel Teri start to relax. ‘Ok baby, breath with me. Slow and steady ok.” He feels Teri as she shifts in his hold to straddle his thighs; wrapping her legs around his hips. Her arms slide around his chest pulling herself as close to him as she can, her nose pressed tight against his neck. Teri sinks into the smell and feel of Anthony; his strength give her strength. If she could Teri would crawl right inside of Anthony. She doesn’t care that she is naked and he is fully clothed; still in his business clothes from his meeting. Anthony runs soothing hands up and down Teri’s back. She’s still trembling slightly but nothing like when he first picked her up. He has to clear his throat before he speaks “I’m here baby. I’m here” She sniffs and he feels a gentle kiss on his neck, her way of letting him know she’s here too. “Can you talk yet?” Teri tries to speak, a small breath against his neck and then she just shakes her head. “Ok. Ok.” Craig comes back into the room, juggling the water bottle and first aid kid in one hand and a wet and dry towel in the other. He stands there at the side of the bed; bouncing from one foot to the other. Craig has never felt more useless or more confused. He doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry, if he should try and help or stay out of the way. The look Anthony gives him when he finally looks up from Teri doesn’t help. Anthony is sitting now with his back against the headboard and Teri wrapped around him like a monkey, she looks like she is trying to crawl inside him. Craig clears his throat. “I’m sorry Anthony” Anthony shakes his head a look of disappointment crosses his face before he can cover it with a blank stare and he holds his hand out. “Give me the wet towel” Anthony slowly runs the damp towel over the back of Teri’s neck pushing her back from his chest so he can slowly wipe her face. He gently runs the corner of the towel over her chin and lip. Teri cringes a bit and pulls back. “I’ve told you a million times you were gonna hurt yourself biting this lip.” She sniffs and nods her head and finally, her eyes open. He doesn't know if he has ever seen eyes so full of so many feelings.

Anthony smiles gently washing her face. “There’s my pretty girl. I was beginning to miss those beautiful blue eyes” Teri’s eyes shift from Anthony face to a spot just over his shoulder; her back is turned to Craig and she is very happy about that. She watches Anthony’s eyes as they shift off her face to somewhere behind her. A shiver shoots up her spine, and a tear slips out of her eyes. Anthony quickly drops the towel and places a gentle hand on her jaw, running his thumb over her cheek to wipe away the tear. She hasn’t said a word yet and that has him very worried, she has never sunk this low and been this upset after any sort of scene with him “Talk to me baby” Teri blinks a few times. “Do you love me?” The question shocks Anthony, she hasn’t asked him that since early in their relationship and when she first started therapy. “Fuck yes I love you. You are my everything.” He glances at Craig again not sure if he should tell Craig to leave or if he needs to hear this. Her voice is very quiet but loud as it breaks through the silence in the room. “You, you didn’t give me away?” Now Anthony is worried, he runs his hand up her back and pulls her close “Never” Teri takes a deep breathe; she is still pretty far inside her own head wandering around between dreams, nightmares and truths. She knows the next question could get her in big trouble but a large part of her heart and mind know what the answer will be even before she asks; she just need to ask to shut up the other voices. “You, didn’t sell me? I’m not a slave… You love me.” Anthony pulls her close and tight wrapping both arms around her. “No fuck no” Craig gasps when he hears her question; dropping everything he was holding onto the bed. A whispered “Fuck” leaving his lips as he rushes out of the room. Anthony ignores him to take care of Teri. Holding her close, telling her how much he loves her and he would never ever sell her or give her away; that anything she does with her body is her choice. He takes the wet towel and slowly washes her body, wiping down her hands and noticing where her nails had dug into her skin leaving crescent moons and spots of blood. He makes her drink water and then he uses the first aid kid to clean the spot she bit through on the outside of her lip, and the spots on her palms.

Teri drifts off in Anthony’s arms; he moves them both down to lay on the bed. Laying on their sides with Anthony wrapped around her. She grabs his arms and pulls him as close as she can; her hands wrapped tightly around his forearm. Anthony lays there holding her tight. Every twitch he whispers against her hair that he is still here, not going anywhere, to rest and relax because he would protect her. He can hear Craig moving around the house; they are going to need to talk but for now its more important he stay where he is. He doesn’t mean to but he drifts off; arm wrapped tight around Teri and keeping her as close as possible. When he wakes up, he feels hot and uncomfortable, still wearing the clothes he wore to his meeting. He rolls over and realizes Teri is gone. Laying there he thinks over what he walked in on when he got home. Worried about Teri he quickly sits up and then realizes he can hear the shower. He pulls his shirt and socks off making his way to the washroom. He stops in front of the glass walled shower. Teri has her eyes closed; head back under the spray and the water is flowing down over her body. He gently knocks on the shower; her head spins to see him and she smiles. She waves him in “Get in here” Stripping off the last of his clothes he slips carefully into the shower behind her. She smiles reaches out and pulls him against her body. They take their times washing each others body, running gently hands over hot wet skin. Anthony notices the purple bite mark on her backside for the first time, running his fingers gently over it being sure to wash the area carefully. He places a gently kiss on her forehead. “I am so sorry baby.” Teri shakes her head “Not your fault. My fault” Her chin drops, eyes on the floor “I should have used me safe word” Anthony lifts her chin. “He should have asked; your not his he doesn't get to just do things." His voice is crossed between anger and disappointment. He runs his hands over her shoulders "We will get passed this right?” He is worried, Teri has worked so hard to get passed her history. She smiles and moves in closer to him, going up on her tip toes to kiss him “With you I can do anything. I’ll be ok.” She lets him condition and do her hair, loving the feeling of his strong hands on her hair and on her scalp. When they step out he wraps her in the biggest fluffiest towel they have, taking her back to the bed room and brushing out her curls. 

Anthony tosses on a pair of joggers realizing he really needs to talk to Craig. He is probably freaked out and Anthony hadn’t been very nice to him. He checks the bedroom first finding it empty, very empty; Craigs luggage is gone. “Craig?” He yells his name. He runs down the stairs and finds all of Craig’s bags by the front door. Looking around he doesn’t see Craig; he notices the basement door is open. Anthony makes his way to the stairs; listening. He can hear something from the lower level. A sound behind him makes him spin around to see Teri standing on the bottom step. She looks worried and then spots the open door. “Craig’s down there?” Anthony nods. “I’ll go talk to him you don’t need to. I said last night I would talk to him. Now that talk needs to happen even more now” He can see as she starts to turn and stops. He is only a few steps away; he quickly moves to where she stands on the step. “It will be ok.” She turns and leans into his arms; her hands shaking just a bit as she reaches out for him. Her words muffled against his chest. “He didn’t mean too. He didn’t know” He nods. “You’re right baby. Damn why you always right? He may not have meant it but its not a game. What if I hadn’t come home?” She shakes her head; still pressed against his chest. “He needs to understand; he can’t just do stuff like that. He doesn’t care about himself enough to care about anyone else.” She nods and gives him a push. “Go talk to him. I’m going upstairs. I, I may paint. I don’t know.” He pulls her in for a kiss, lips lightly brushing against hers so not to hurt her. “I’ll come find you and then we’ll order food ok?” She smiles and he can hear her light laughter as she walks up the steps. “Its always about the food with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a prequel in the works about Teri. It's going to be a hard one to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Anthony makes his way slowly down the stairs. The door is open and one light is one beside the day bed leaving the rest of the room in shadow. Craig doesn’t notice him. Anthony takes this moment to take in his appearance. Craigs hair is a mess where it lies on the pillow, he has obviously been running his fingers and pulling at the blond strands. He is curled on his side; fetal position, knees folded up against his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. There are piles of crumpled up paper on the floor and beside him on the sheets. Anthony steps around the end of the bed and lays a gentle hand on Craig foot. Craig pulls away his body trembles and he pulls himself into a tighter ball. Anthony’s voice is quiet “Craig?” Gently he reaches out again, dropping his hand over where Craigs hand clutches at his leg. “Craig. Is it OK if I sit?” Craig relaxes a little under his touch and makes an affirmative sound as he nods. Anthony sits there beside him; he gently runs his thumb over his knuckles as he waits for him to relax. Craig slowly relaxes finally letting go of his legs and with a deep breath he looks up at Anthony. “I’m really sorry Anthony” Anthony nods. “Good” Craigs not sure what answer he was expecting but that’s not it. “Look Craig. I know you didn’t mean to fuck up this bad. But I’m not very impressed with you right now.” Craig nods, trying to keep from crying again. He knows he has messed up. “I fucked up big time. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Anthony shakes his head “Were you thinking at all?” Craig rolls over and sits up, folding his knees in front of him with his back against the wall. “I am so sorry. How do I make this better?” His head drops back against the wall with a thud. Anthony sighs; staring at the space between them. “Step one; stop apologizing to me. Its Teri that you hurt, its her you owe the fucking apology too.” Craig nods leaning forward. “But you know right? You know I’m sorry Anthony?” Anthony doesn’t move, his eyes still staring down at the blanket. When Anthony finally raises his eyes meeting his; Craig is taken aback by the pain within. 

Craig rubs a hand over his face. “I am sorry. I know I messed up. I wouldn’t blame you both for never trusting me or even wanting to see me again.” He sniffs and stares at the far wall, unable to look Anthony in the eyes again. “I was going to leave. Packed my bags, looked at flights, even started to set up an UBER. But then I realized running away wouldn’t be the right answer. I decided I needed to at least write you a note before I left.” His hands shake as he picks at a small hole in the knee of his pants and points to the piles of paper. “I remember you saying this was a safe place down here. That if I ever needed to be completely and totally alone for any reason I can come in here. So here I am trying to find words and figure out my shit.” Anthony finally moves, places his hand over Craigs shaking hand. “I am not going to ask you to stay. Fuck knows I should kick you out. But I won’t do that either. Craig this lifestyle isn’t a game you can’t just do things with out communication. If you had asked Teri or I; we could have told you what words not to use. What things would trigger her. You never even asked after I told you; warned you about her past.” Craig nods he knows there is no excuse for this. He realizes he hadn’t been thinking about anyone or anything but himself. “I swear Anthony. I love you both so much. I never would do anything to ruin that. I messed up so bad… again” Anthony grabs Craig hand, bring it up to his lips and kissing his palm and pressing his hand to his cheek. “We love you too. But you need help. You need to figure your shit out. I don’t think a relationship with anyone is a good plan for you right now.” Craig pushes forward and Anthony lets him land against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Anthony wraps his arms around Craig and rests his head against the top of his; running fingers through his hair and down his back. Craig sighs; he finally doesn’t feel as broken over what he did. He knows Anthony still loves him and he knows Anthony is right. This isn’t his first screw up, his first stupid mistake. Its time he figured his shit out and made some changes. Starting with apologizing to Teri. Then apologizing to a few other people and some intense therapy. Anthony had already been pointing him in that direction and he knew if he didn’t want to lose them completely, he didn’t have a choice now. They sat like that for a few minutes, Anthony finally tapping Craig on the back and pulling away. “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll check in with Teri and we can order some food. We can talk about you leaving later, ok?”

Teri has been sitting in her office staring at a blank canvas. Her hands shaking too much for her to do much fine detail. She has pulled out her paint brush a few times now finally just tossing it back into the cleaner. Deciding she should just not bother she reaches to grab a bottle of red paint and it slips between her fingers and smacks against the canvas before she can catch it. It leaves a bright streak across the white canvas. Not even thinking she wipes at it with her hand spreading the red further. Filled with rage she starts crying and suddenly starts wiping colours across the canvas with her bare hands, splattering paint onto her lap before she stands up and starts tossing more colours around. Her hands covered in a rainbow of colours, pants and shirt splattered. Out of breath, she stands panting bent over hands on her knees; not caring that she has spread paint to her clothes. Anthony clears his throat. Grabbing her attention. He’s standing leaning on the door frame; eyes bright and a small smile on his face. Teri starts laughing looking down at her clothes and then back up at Anthony. Her face is tear and paint streaked. She holds her arms out and tilts her head “What no hug?” She barely even gets her foot pivoted to run before Anthony is turning and moving away. “Oh, fuck; no you don’t!” He makes a break for it and takes off down the hall. As his foot hits the top step he shouts “I’m ordering food now.” Teri laughs and cleans up her mess, not bothering with the paint splattered on the walls and floor, it will just add to her aesthetic. She steps out the door of her office heading to the bedroom to change clothes and clean up. Craig has tossed his bags back in his room and changed his clothes. Taking a deep breath in preparation he steps out the door.

They both step out at the same time, Craig turning to go down the stairs and stopping when he sees Teri at the other end of the hall way. Teri freezes where she stands; her eyes meeting Craigs. His eyes are still red rimmed; and the look he gives her makes her angry somehow. Teri flies down the hall and slams into him, pushing him back into the wall hard. She swings a slap across his face and he doesn’t move; her fists then slamming into his chest over and over. Craig ducks his head to the side to protect himself but stands there and takes her hits. She isn’t hitting him hard at this point and he can hear her crying as she drops her head to his chest, fists thumping slowly against him. At the sound of Craigs body hitting the wall Anthony is up and running to the stairs; he stops at the bottom step as he watches Teri collapse against Craig. Craig slowly and carefully wraps his arms around Teri as she cries, tears running down his cheeks. He presses his face into her hair and whispers “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Please Teri. I’m sorry” She sniffs and nods against his chest. “I know Craig. I know” Craig turns his head eyes finding Anthony standing at the bottom of the stairs; Anthony nods and walks away to finish what he was doing. Teri pulls away and wipes at her face, Craig reaches up and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. Seeing the red on her hands he grabs them only then realizing she is covered in paint. He laughs looking down at her and his clothes. Teri pulling away confused at his laugh and then cluing in she shrugs and starts laughing too. “Shit Craig. Sorry” She pats his arm; turns and walks away. She heads back to the bedroom, to change and clean herself up. Craig walks back in his room and changes into another clean shirt. He takes a deep breath and exhales, feeling like he can breathe for the first time tonight. He heads down the stairs ready to meet things head on.

Craig stays for one last week; he sleeps in his own bed until the last night. They were all sprawled out on the couch watching a movie and drifting in and out. Teri had stood up, turned off the tv and grabbed both Craigs and Anthony’s hands and lead them to bed. With gentle kisses and soft touches, they had undressed and crawled into bed. Anthony in the middle with Craig on one side and Teri on the other. It was very reminiscent of their first night together. Teri snuggled in to Anthony’s side, her cheek on his chest and she reached out pulling Craig in on the other side. She grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers in with his as she drifted off. Anthony’s arms wrap around both of them holding them close and he doesn’t say a word when he feels his chest on Craigs side get damp as he cries; he just leans up and kisses the top of his head and slowly runs his finger’s through his hair. Craig knows deep down this is good bye. He doesn’t think he'll ever feel this connection with them again. Anthony and he have had a lot of long conversations some with Teri but some without. They have spent hours downstairs curled up on the day bed just talking. Anthony has tried to tell Craig that what happened hasn’t changed the love they feel for him. But Craig knows it has. Being with them has made him so happy, and that was what Anthony had wanted. They have made him happy; happier than he thinks he ever had a right to be. But now he needs to learn how to make himself happy.

When Craig leaves the next day, he has a list of therapists, phone numbers of people he needs to contact about business and a plan. Anthony and Teri both go with him to the airport. It’s a tearful goodbye. No one saying what everyone is thinking. Craig hugs Anthony one more time before he goes through security, whispering softly against his ear “Your still my best friend?” Anthony’s reply almost making him cry again “Fuck ya!” People around them frowning at his volume and words. Teri stands off to the side, she starts to suck her bottom lip between her teeth but stops at the look both Craig and Anthony give her. She barrels into Craigs chest and he wraps his arms tightly around her. She leans up on her tip toes so he bends down to hold her closer. She kisses his cheek and whispers against his skin. “Craig you need to do what makes you happy. Don’t expect anyone else to do it. Its scary but surround yourself with people who love you and want what’s best for you. Do what makes you happy as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone including yourself. We will always be here for you ok?” Craig squeezes her tight; trying to not cry more. “You know I still love you both?” Teri shakes her head. “Oh Craig, the love doesn’t end it just changes.” And for the first time since the incident she leans up and brushes a gentle kiss against his lips. Anthony swoops in; pinning her between them and kisses Craigs forehead. They all laugh Anthony rocking them back and forth “What? I was feeling left out” He hands Craigs his carry on and steps back.

The two of them watch as he walks through the gate and away from them, turning and walking away only once he is lost in the crowed. Craig looks back and realizes they are gone and stops, curling in on himself as he starts to sob. His chest hurts, he can't breathe it feels like his entire world is crumbling around him. His eyes fill up with tears and he covers his mouth with one hand moving towards the wall to get out of the mass of bodies. As his shoulder hits the cold metal of the wall his phone starts to ring; pulling it from his pocket he laughs and answer. “What the hell?” He sniffs. Teri’s voice is a surprise since its Anthony’s number on the phone. “You crying?” He nods and then realizes what he’s doing. His voice is quiet “Ya” He hears something on the other end he thinks he hears airport sounds in stereo. “Anthony is too.” He recognizes the sound of a growl from Anthony. “Give me the damn phone.” Teri’s laugh fades from the line. “You’re going to be ok Craig” Anthony is using that damn dominant voice. Craig hasn’t heard it in days and it sends a spark up his spine. “You’re going to man up, stand tall and get your life together” Craig whines into the phone but does stand a little taller. “What do you say Craig” He looks around, blinks the tears away and finally finds his voice. “Yes Sir.” Anthony smiles through his tears at Teri because she was the one who knew what Craig needed more then anything at that moment, his tears, his feeling of loss knowing he may never get to hold Craig again, didn’t matter right now. Craig whisper into the phone “Thank you for loving me. Both of you” Anthony smiles again, gently kissing Teri. “Just be happy Craig. Find happy ok?” The voice over the PA calls Craigs flight. “I’m gonna try Anthony; I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something meaningful and profound here but i think i have already said it in this chapter.
> 
> Find happy where ever you can.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything hit me up in the comments down below.


End file.
